Under Strange Circumstances
by TheScribe6754
Summary: A teen from Earth is arrested when Rex's platoon is given false coordinates to a strange planet. But what'll happen when she proves to be a challenge for Rex to handle. Especially when the planet she's from isnt supposed to exist?OCxREX or maybe OCXOC?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT** own Star Wars! Although if I did it would have ended MUCH differently! Lol P.S. Not the most educated on Star Wars so be kind if I get my facts wrong! I just REALLY love Rex and although I also like REXSOKA I wanted to experiment with a pairing of my own :P ENJOY! :D_

**CHAPTER 1:** Witch-Napped

I sneak down the narrow hall, stopping to peer around the corner, and see him-_'Captain Rex'_. Knife in hand, I duck back behind the corner before I'm spotted but I can't help but feel a strange pang in my chest. This _Rex-look-a-like_ really has the Captain's character down pat, protectively checking up on his men before retiring like the _real_ Captian Rex would. I hear his footsteps resume and I brace myself to jump him, trying to psych myself up without giving myself away.

In a stroke of luck, Rex yawns just as he rounds the corner, an eye-shutting, mouth-gaping, lung-filling, bone-tired yawn that momentarily leaves him incapable of defending my surprise attack. I strike out from the corner with one arm around his neck and hook my ankle behind his, bringing him down to the floor as I throw my weight down on top of him. As I'd hoped would happen, I land on the Captain with one hand on his chest, my legs on either side of his waist, and the knife against his neck. Before the _'Clone'_ even has time to call for help I press the knife closer to his jugular. "Shhhh," I say leaning in closer as I quickly glance around to see if anyone heard but only the collective snores of his comrades in their bunkers.

"We wouldn't want to disturb the others would we, Captain?" I say whisper sweetly, leaning in even closer to my kidnapper who stares back at me angrily, a low growl sounding in his throat; but I swiftly turn the blade up so that the tip presses firmly but not hard enough to draw blood. "Ah-ah," I warn as the man reaches for a gun attached to his belt and I quickly remove it and the other one on his other hip but I keep the knife rather so I won't accidentally shoot my captive. My captive. That sounds really weird. "Now Captain, you're a smart man. But unfortunately for you, you kidnapped me and I have no choice but to do this. I'm sure you understand." I say, enjoying the dirty look the phony gives me in response and I'm even shocked at how convincing I sound right now. "Now, let's see how well you can take orders."

"I'll never take orders from a _witch_." Captain Rex hisses in that rough voice of his despite my blade being pressed as firmly as I dare against his throat. His words are willed with such animosity and passion that I blink in surprise. My hand shakes a little which up until now, it has remained steady although on the inisde I'm on the verge of ditching this whole _'escape attempt'_.

"Ugh! Again with the witch thing! Listen you lil' comic book reject," I growl back, adjusting my lower body over the man to get even closer to his face to look him in the eye and to my surprise he gives a grunt, his fists clenching, at the movement. I must've jostled something, or pressed a button by calling the freak a reject. "You got yourself into this by kidnapping me and know you're going to see this through to the end." I say narrowing my eyes threateningly but I know that the moment I let up the Captain will make his move, so I think quickly to come up with a suitable threat.

"Alright," I purr in his ear leaning back to glance purposefully towards the bunkers where the other '_Troopers'_ are sleeping in their beds. "How about this, you do everything I say-and I will not only spare your life; but I will also spare theirs." I say nodding towards the bunkers, giving the man a hard glare to show how serious I am and he glances back to the bunkers and back to me; but he isn't about to accommodate just yet. So I try again. "You'd do best not to make me wait, _Clone_. I am not known for patience among my people-" I say although I have no idea who _'my people'_ are. "-And I won't hesitate to kill you and yours. "So Captain," I threaten, flatening the knife so that it's blade once again grazes his throat.

"Will you comply, or not?"

* * *

**...A fEw MinUteS LaTeR...**

"Oh don't give me that look!" I say exaspratedly as I finish strapping the Clone in the escape pod drivers' seat thing. I'd used his own hand cuffs to bind his wrist to mine. I know it's a little cliche but if it means that he can't get away from me then I have a better chance of getting out of here alive. I managed to lead _'Rex'_ down the hall, which proved a bit of a challenge since one: I didn't know where the _'escape pods'_ where and two: I am much shorter than the man and I had a hard time keeping an eye on his every moment. It was, however, made a bit easier when I switched the knife out for his own gun, casting the second one aside since I didn't want to risk him taking it from me and using it against me.

"Just think of it this way," I say uncuffing the one that's attatched to my hand and reattaching it to the steering wheel thingy. "Your imprisonment is my freedom, your capture is my release-do you get where I'm coming from?" I say, taking the Captains' strong chin in my hand, although he immediately jerks away from me with a look of disgust. I can't help but wonder if I'm doing all of this a little _'too well'_? I wanted to touch him again, the feeling gave me a surge of power and excitement when I did and when he pulled away I felt a small pang of guilt for doing this to him. But then I remember that _He_ was the one who kidnapped _me_ first and I immediately grow cold again.

"Either way it doesn't matter." I say curtly as I move around the back of the chair to speak directly into his ear and press the gun lightly into his temple. "You _will_ take me back home. And you'll do it without a fuss." I hiss in his ear as he makes an attempt to move away from me but he can't get very far being strapped tightly in not one but three seat belts. The first from his own seat which is strapped across his chest, the second and the third from one of the six others which keep his legs immobile and his broad shoulders pinned back against the seat.

"You won't get away with this." The fake Captain Rex says in that deep baritone voice that sounds so much like the real thing. Even so, I laugh wryly. "**_I_** won't get away with this? How many times do I have to remind you that **you** kidnapped** me**? I'm not a sepparasist and I'm not a witch and just because this Obiwan told you in a crapy transmittion that I am doesn't make it true. Now, take me back to Earth!"

"I-Don't know how." The Clone admits and I feel my eyebrow twitch in disbelief. "_Excuse me_?" I asks dangerously. "We went to the wrong coordinates and-" The Clone begins reluctantly and I close my eyes for a second, then move back around swivel his chair around to face me and due to his hand being cuffed to the wheel, the Captains' arm is jerked across his chest but I could care less at the moment. "Woah, woah, wait a second-" I say pausing to maintain my composure as I slowly rake my upper teeth over my lower lip. "You mean to tell me that you went to the wrong _"coordinates"-"_ I say adding quotations with my fingers. "And what? Now you flew to-God knows where-and can't find your way back?" I ask incredulously, seconds away from a meltdown.

"Yes." The Captain replies crisply and I catch sight of a smirk on his lips. "_Mierda_!" I curse in spanish, barely noticing the look of confusion crossing the man's face. "Oh, that's just great!" I shreik in a maniacle whisper as I throw my hands up. "Now what? I mean, first you kidnap me and now you can't even show me the way back home!" I cry flopping down in the seat nearest the man pressing a hand into my forehead. "Why did you do this anyways? I mean, don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" I ask looking at the Captain who has adjusted his seat but is looking at my as though trying to solve a complicated puzzle.

I give a sigh. "I understand if you're a Star Wars fan but do you really have to do all this? This isn't a joke! And if you really expect me to believe that this is a **_real_** space ship and we're **_really_** flying in space then you can forget it! I'm not so easy to fool. But I **need** to get back home. To my family...And why did _"Obiwan_"-" I use the quotes again. "-Tell you to imprison anyone with a '_padawan braid'_, but no lightsabers anyways?" I ask clearly scaring the nerd with the fact that I've called him out on his mega geekiness. "Those were my orders and my orders were to arrest imposters for questioning." Captain Rex says but there's a hint of unease in his voice, as though he's not sure what to make of all this.

"Alright," I say, getting up and walking a ways to him. "Let's say you **are** Captain Rex and this **is** a space ship wich is currently-in space. How would you prove it?" I ask putting one hand on the arm of the chair and another hand on the control panel. "I-Don't know." The Captain says honestly and I think for awhile. "Well, if you can't take me home, then take me somewhere close by." I say, my eyes lighting up with the idea and I move back and gesture to the starry window.

"Prove to me that this **is** a ship and that we are now in space. Take me to another planet. If you prove to me that it's all true, then I'll set you free and give myself up." I say although I have the feeling that that will never happen. "And if I'm right and we're not in space, then I have to see if any of your _other_ men know the way home. And if I'm right-" I say holding the gun dangerously close the Captain's jaw. "You'd better hope that they do, for your sake."

* * *

**So How'd I do? Please Review and let me know! I'll explain more in the following chapters!**

**P.S. _Mierda_ is shit in spanish LOL :P Thanks! :D**

**~THE SCRIBE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey! I hope I didn't anger too many Rex Lover's at that last chapter! But don't worry, he's a big boy-hee hee hee...Anyways thanks for the Reviews! They were very helpful and I'll try to make the paragraphs shorter ;) Lol_**

**_Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Negotiations_**

"Woah!" I gasp as the ship lurches forward suddenly, clutching the arms of the chair. The Captain Rex imposter glances toward me briefly. "You mean to tell me you've _never_ been in a ship before?" Rex asks steering steadily as he taps in the coordinates on some control panel. I roll my eyes at the comment. "Yeah, well I've been on the **_set_ **of a ship before with my boyfriend but-" I begin but stop, thinking.

"First time flier?" The Captain finishes and I give a snort in response. "Let's just say these things aren't _supposed_ to fly." I say feeling exasperated as I press the palms of my hands into my throbbing eyes, my eye contacts are giving me a headache but I wasn't exactly prepared for this sort of thing and didn't pack my glasses. "Your planet-" The Captain begins, staring steadily ahead.

"It was called Earsh?" He asks and I look up through squinted eyes. "_Earth_. It's called Earth. But you know that already, don't you?" I ask staring him down until he looks at me briefly before returning his attention to the control panel just as a red light begins to blink.

I stand up and walk over, gun drawn. "What's that?" I ask feeling myself begin to worry. "It's a transmittion-They're calling for me." Rex adds after my blank look and I curse under my breath. "I can't do this." I sigh feeling defeated. "**Agh!** I just can't do this anymore!" I exclaim and set the gun on the controll panel, out of Rex's reach, removing the knife from my pocket.

I start towards the Captain and I almost miss it when he recoils slightly. "Dude just chill, I'm letting you go!" I groan as I slip the knife under the straps that bind his legs, then the one across his shoulders, and I keep going until I uncuff him from the steering mechanism and I walk back to my seat, tossing the key to the side and grab the gun before sitting back down.

By this time the Captain has stood up but makes no move after me, probably thinking it's a trap-Ugh just listen to me! _'It's a trap!'_ Now I'm quoting Star Wars! "_Well?"_ I ask holding out the fake gun to him. I won't hand over the knife but the geek can have his precious _'blaster'_ back. "Just take it before I change my mind." I say tiredly and roll my eyes when he takes the gun and aims it at me.

"Put your hands where I can see them." Rex says in his best commander voice. I sigh exageratedly and throw up my hands. "Happy?" I ask irritatedly, letting them fall back down with a flop. "Stand up and put you hands out infront of you." Captain Rex repeats, picking the handcuffs back up from the floor, starting towards me and that's where I draw the line, jumping to my feet and backing away, knife redrawn in defense.

"I don't think so, Captain. I may have let you go but that _doesn't_ mean I've surrendered." I say, pointing the blade at him but the Captain doesn't even flinch. "Then what **does** it mean? And no games." he says strictly and I can't help but give a humorless laugh in response.

"No games huh? Coming from some geek who takes playing dress up a little bit too far? That's rich! Well, if you insist I'll just come out with it." I say swiping the blade to hold it out infront of me with the blade facing the inside of my wrist-army style. "I **do** surrender, but I still want you to prove to me that all of this is real. I just don't wan't to have to keep pointing that stupid thing at you like it's a real gun! Now, let's try this again," I say, taking a breath before looking the Captain in the eye, a slightly difficult task since I'm a little on the short side.

"I'll give you the same deal as before: _You_ prove to me that this is real," I say spining the knife back so that the tip points at the Captain. "-and_ I'll_ surrender or whatever. And if it's _not_, you take me home. Deal?" I ask finally, pointing the blade at myself this time as I wait for a response.

The Captain looks down, his brow furrowed before sighing. "Alright, but if you try to escape or threaten my and my men again, your going back in chains." Rex threatens in that amazing voice and I smirk in response. Then the transmitter thingy beeps again. This time Rex answers and breifly informs his men of our plan, conveniently leaving out the fact that I'd held him hostage for about 5 minutes.

"Well, they sounded excited." I huff after Rex ends the call. Many of his men had objected against the side trip and had said quite a few things that I didn't like very much.

"I on the other hand can't wait to go sight-seeing your little planet." I say sarcastically and Rex throws me a look. "I don't think so. We're only stopping long enough to check your sanity-and no matter what you **will** stay by my side while we're on Kamino." He says gruffly, seating himself at the driver's seat and I sit back down in my own chair. If he wasn't so handsome I'd probably have argued but I decide not to. "Great. and what's on Kamino, may I ask?" I asks as I strap myself in.

The Captain hesitates, concentrating on setting the controls before answering. "My home." He says simply and the _'ship'_ suddenly lurches forward with a jolt. I give a little gasp, still not used to flying and I begin to think about home. My home. Which also makes me think about the day's events...

...^^^...^^^^...  
**ERIS:**

"Hey!" I called to the girl in the white JDRF shirt who's name is Loresha I think. "Yeah, Eris?" She asks coming over. "Where are our Clone Troopers and Darth Vader?" I demand, Darth Vader being my boyfriend, Todd, who talked me into this in the first place and I'm begining to panic. "I don't know!" Loresha replies. "They were supposed to be here an hour ago!" She says and I groan.

"I can't believe this! There is **NO WAY** I'm gonna walk around out here in _*this*-"_ I say gesturing to the Ahsoka Tano getup I'm wearing, which is a little uncomfortable and in the Texas heat, is making me sweat underneath the stiff head peice. "-without the other guys! I'm gonna go change before one of my friends sees me-"

"Wait!" Loresha calls and points behind me. "There are the Clones!"...

**...**

After a while the girl-Eris gets a faraway look in her eyes and Rex concentrates on flying. But then his mind begins to wander and he starts to think about the day.

...^^^^...^^^^^...

**REX:**

After touching down on the strange planet using some fighters while their ship remained in space, Rex knew there was something wrong. Everything looked strange and unfamiliar. People stared at them as though they were the strange ones and Rex got the feeling that they shouldn't be there.

Then he spotted her.

"General Kenobi, I've found Commander Tano." He called in on his comlink. "Excellent, good work Captain." Kenobi said in that haughty tone of his. "Once you're back on the ship you can return the Jedi Temple. Anakin will be pleased to hear that Ahsoka is safe again." Kenobi droned and it took much self restraint to keep Rex from interrupting. "I don't know sir-This planet is unlike anything I've ever seen." Rex said watching a strange craft roll by on wheels, a foul stench emmitting from it as it zoomed noisily by.

"Well, we have your coordinates. Just get Padawan Tano and if you see anything suspicious. Let me know."

"Yes, Sir." Rex said ending the call and gestured to his men to follow him as he made his way to what looked like Ahsoka Tano...

**...^^^^...^^^^...**

**ERIS:**

I turn around to see a big group of them headed my way. "Oh, there you are!" I say walking over to them briskly. "Where have you been? And where's Todd? Oh, nevermind just get out there already! The Walk's about to start!" I say but they make no move other than to look at eachother in confusion I think-I can't really tell because of their helmets.

"Uh, Commander? Where-What exactly is this?" The lead one asks. "Ugh!" I groan, slapping a hand to my head. "What they didn't brief you?" I sigh. "Alright, Um-Captain Rex right? This is a Walk for JDRF-"

"Uh JDRF, Sir?"

"Yes, Juvenile Diabetes Research Foundation. You guys are here to advertise and let people take pictures with you, got it?"

"Ah-"

"Good. Now get out there Soldier!" I say giving him a slight push and I walk a ways away so that I could remove my cellphone from the hidden pocket in my skirt. I dial in my boyfriends' number...

...^^^^^...^^^^^^...

**REX:**

"Uh, Rex-" Fives asked as they all watched Commander Tano walk away. "I _don't_ think that's Commander Tano."

"Yeah, She doesn't even have lightsabers." Jesse added and all the men agreed. "Let me call General Kenobi." Captain Rex said and he did. "Take her in for questioning. It must be an imposter. Probably an agent of Count Dooku." Was Kenobi's reply but something didn't sit right with Captain Rex.

"-But, Sir. She looks almost exactly like Commander Tano. I don't think even a sith could alter their appearance like that. And she's missing her lightsabers."

"Hm, that is odd. Then you very well maybe dealing with a witch. Dooku is known to deal with them."

"Should I apprehend her Sir?"

"Yes, but be careful. You must lure her to one of your fighters and imprison her on the ship. Then take her to the jedi Temple for questioning. But be careful-Witches are very dangerous and this one very well may know the whereabouts of Ahsoka."

"Yes, Sir."...

...^^^^^^...^^^^^...

Something jolts Rex out his head and he looks to the disturbance. It's Eris. She rustles around in Commander Tano's outfit, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Rex asks, growing suspicious immediately. He still doesn't trust her but he also doesn't want to anger her by trying restrain her. There's just something so normal about her that makes him believe her story-that she's **not** a witch and that she really **doesn't** know where Ahsoka is. But then again, why else would she be wearing Ahsoka's clothes. And why would she look exactly like her and be on a Planet that was supposed to be dead for thousands of years?

Things just don't seem to add up with her.

The girl looks up, her almost unnaturally blue eyes meeting his golden-brown ones. "My Ipod is missing." She says looking down again. Rex raises an eye brow and thinks back to when his men had searched her and found a strange device-_where_ they found it they didn't exactly specify.

"What's an _Ipod_?" He asks honestly and the girl sighes, giving up on her search. "It-plays music. You wouldn't have it would you?" She asks looking at him and Rex is astonished at how similar and yet how different she is to Commander Tano.

Aside from her outfit, Eris's facial features are very alike Ahsoka's-from the full lips and button nose, to the tan complecton, although a bit lighter and less, well, orange, and make up is done as though Ahsoka painted it herself. But there's something that makes her stand out.

Not just because of her dark, almost black, brown hair that falls down at different lengths down the small of her back, almost to her waist-but because of her demeanor. The way she holds herself, so loose and yet alert. Everything is at odds with her. Even the way she looks at him. Like she's as uncertain about what to make of him as he is of her.

"I do. But I don't think-"

"It's alright Captain," Eris says softly, a tone Rex hasn't heard from her before and she looks at him for a moment. "I think I vetter let you hold onto it until we get all this sorted out."

Captain Rex doesn't reply, mainly because he doesn't know, but clears his throat before speaking again. "You might wanna brace yourself." He warns hearing his own tone grow a little softer, flipping a few switches as they reach a familiar point. "Why?" Eris asks sitting up in her seat.

"We're jumping to light speed." He answers and hears her sigh-something she does often as though she doesn't believe a word he says. "Again?" She asks with an attitude worthy of Commander Tano. Just thinking about his missing Commander makes Rex feel even more confused and frustrated with the girl.

"Yes," He says crisply, once again becoming tense. "It's faster that way." Out of the corner of Rex's eye he sees the girl roll her eyes but at the same time her grip tightens on the arms of her chair and Rex hits lightspeed.

...

Once the ship comes to an abrupt stop, I sit back up right in my chair and fix my messed up hair. "You really know how to trick out a ride!" I breathe ignoring the **WTF** look Rex gives me and then I look out at the window and gasp in shock at the planet the lies before us. I slowly get out of my seat to get a closer look.

It's completely blue. As though the whole planet is nothing but a giant ocean. It looks so real I get goosebumps as we draw closer. "_Kamino_." I breathe touching the glass screen in awe. I can feel Captain Rex staring at me but I don't care. I just wanna see what this is all about. "Come on," Rex says heading for the door. I give him an uncertain look, narrowing my eyes. "Do you wanna _really_ see it? Or not?"

Rex asks and I bite my lip before following. I'm not afraid that I'll be right and this is all a lie. I'm afraid that I'm wrong. I'm afraid that this is real.

Afterall, what am I going to do if it is?

* * *

**THANKS AGAIN! I hope you liked it! Please Read and Review! More chapters in the future!**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hope you guys didn't get too confused with that last chapter! Lol Well, here's the new one! Enjoy! :D**_

**Chapter 3: Real**

I have to admit. I almost asked Captain Rex to put the hand cuffs back on me. As soon as we left the room, I was almost attacked by nearly ten men; but Rex told them everything was alright and that I was allowed to be free as long as I _'behaved_'. Still, I recieve very dirty looks. Especially from the one named Fives and I blush remembering why as I sit in the smaller ship used for making stops.

**...^^^^^^^...^^^^^^^^^...**

**ERIS:**

"Wow, I can't believe you got a ship!" I exclaim, examining the craft and I tap on it's metal frame. "Huh, that's really-sturdy." I say shaking out my hand as my knuckles throb from hitting the structure too hard. "How'd you get it here?" I ask looking around for a truck or a crane. "And where are we gonna put it?" I ask wondering why they put it here in the first place-and when did they get it here anyways?

When I tried to call Todd, he didn't answer his cell. I only got the voicemail so I left him a message. Then these guys showed up and told me about their ship. The only problem is they kept asking me what planet they were on and dumb stuff like that. "Uh, If you want-" The Captain Rex-look-alike says clearing his throat. "You can have a look inside."

"Really? Cool!" I say excited and feeling a little better about the turn in the days events.

I step back as the door opens slowly, just like in the movies and I gasp in awe. It all looks so real. I climb up the ramp and once inside, I open my mouth to make a comment-but I never get the chance.

There's a weird zapping noise and then suddenly something hit's me in the back and all of my muscles tense up at once. Then everything goes black...

...I wake up and groan in pain. I have a little trouble opening my eyes due to my blue eye contacts being dry and I move to rub my eyes but find that there's something binding my wrists together behind my back. I try to jump up, blinking rapidly to clear my vision, but I find that my wrists are bound around a chair I've been seated in and I begin to panic. "Hey!" I call out as I start to see again, feeling a little dizzy as i whip my head around in fear. "Hello?" I ask when I hear foot steps coming my way.

"So, you're awake, eh, Witch?" I blink again at the guy in the Clone suit. He's helmetless and has black hair cropped in a crew cut with a weird tatoo on his right temple that looks like a five. He turns to the other Clone, who looks almost exactly like him only with shorter hair and no tatoo that I can see. "Go get Rex. I'll keep an eye on the prisoner."

"Where am I?" I demand angrily and glance around. "And who are you?" I add observing the man through narrowed eyes as he moves closer, anger apparent on his face. "The **real** question is _who are you_?"

I glare at the man sharply. "_I asked you first_." I say in a fierce whisper as he moves even closer just as I realize that my legs are not bound. "You've got a lot of nerve, Witch-" He starts, but unfortunately for him, at that moment he moves in range and I kick up my leg as high as I can and my boot catches the man full in the face and he falls on his ass just as the Captain Rex look-a-like and a few others enter the room. They're all wearing Clone costumes but that's not what freaks me out. It's that they all look almost exactly alike.

I smirk as the Clone scrammbles to his feet but my smile dissappears as he come for me has to be restrained by another man with a complicated, brown, circular tatoo on his head. After he calms down I resign myself to silence as Captain Rex approaches me slowly.

"What's your name, girl?" He asks and there's a certain look of control in his eye and a note of authority in his voice that I think he's the one in charge here; but I'm not about to give this kidnapper my real name-just incase this turns out to be a ransoming or something. "I'm Ahsoka Tano." I say holding his intense stare and his frown deepens in a look of disgust-

But that doesn't make sense. He kidnapped me. So what's he mad about?

He stands but doesn't leave. "We know you're not Commander Tano. Now where is she?" Rex asks dangerously and I frown and look from him to his men and back. "_Are you serious_?" I ask incredulously. "What **is** this? Are you kidnapping me or this some sick idea of a joke?" I demand to know and they all give eachother confused looks. "_Enough!"_ The Captain snaps at me and I give a start in suprise.

"You _must_ know where she is and we're _not_ letting you go until you tell us. It would make things a lot easier on all of us if you did. Now, _where is she_?" He repeats getting in my face and I move forward as far as I can until our noses can practically touch.

"I don't know. Okay? I'll admit I'm not Ahsoka Tano. There, are you happy now?" I ask, thinking this must be a joke. Maybe Todd is playing a prank on me since he knows I didn't want to do this whole dress up thing.

"If you're not Commander Tano, then who are you, Witch?" The one with the circular head tattoo who I'd later find out is named Jesse asks. "I'm not a Witch!" I argue feeling a little cooler about this. Comforted by the idea that Todd is behind this. "And if you must know my name's Eris. I don't know where your precious Commander is okay? Now let me go! " I say remembering the walk and wanting to get back to it as quickly as possible-I hope I haven't been gone too long. "Not until you talk." Fives, the one I'd kicked ffrom before adds, sporting an angry red boot mark on his cheek.

"You might wanna get some ice for that." I say bluntly and I almost feel bad when he charges for me again and is held back by jesse. "And you all can just stop it okay? I _know_ Todd put you up to this but I _don't_ wanna play along. So you can just let me go and go back to wherever you came from." I say struggling against my bonds, to no avail.

They all exchange glances again. "If you _don't_ know where Commander Tano is, why are you wearing her clothes?" Rex asks and there is a riple of murmers among the men.

"Because Todd asked me to." I reply assuming that he knew that already.

"And where is this, Todd?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." I say and the Captain rises to his feet to address me. "You are being placed underarrest under the suspision of dealing under sepparatist command and will be questioned in regards the whereabouts of Commander Tano."

"What? _No!_ Who gave you permission to do this to me?" I demand in outrage.

"General Kenobi." The Captain replies watching me for a reaction to the name but all I ask is, "Why?"

"My orders where to apprehend any Jedi imposters. Mainly a certain Jedi with a padawan braid and missing lightsabers." The Captain Rex impersonater says and I shake my head in disbelief. "You're really gonna keep this up aren't you?"

"And you still won't talk, will you?" Rex counters and I remain silent, refusing to do anything other than stare at them all until they finally give up and leave.

That's when I notice the knife on the floor. I think the one called Fives must have lost it when I planted my foot in his face.

The real task is getting to it.

I soon realize that the cuffs around my wrists are not attached to the chair and if I stand up I can just slide out of the chair. I work to step over the cuffs, which are sepparated by a chain just long enough for me to wiggle through, and and up with my hands out infront of me. I hurry to the knife and try to insert it into the key hole but nothing happens.

Then I notice how loose the one on my right hand is and find that I can actually slip my wrist through it. Weird, it must have been put on wrong or in a hurry. I don't bother wtih the other one and I decide that trying to escape right now would be a bad idea. I'd probably only get outside the room they put me in before I'd be spotted. So I wait until night...

...^^^^^^^^...^^^^^^^^^^^...

Flying is one of the weirdest things I've every done. Although I'm still not sure if this is all just a well crafted simulation or a tricked out jet. All I know is that I'm definately _not_ in Texas anymore because as soon as the door opens heavy rain and ocean assaults us.

My long hair whips around as what feels like a hurricane blows about. Suddenly someone shoves me forward. It's Captain Rex. "Let's get to the Tower." He commands and I don't argue as we hurry onto a weird disc like metal structure. I gape and the sight. It's dark but I can see that we're on only one of the metal discs that makes up a small coast of other discs. I can see nothing but ocean beyond that.

"_Move!"_ Rex barks. I didn't even realize that I'd stopped to take it all in. We head for a large tower where a tall slim figure awaits us but there's water in my eye contacts and I can't see a thing.

Once we're inside, I catch my breath and look around, shivering in my soaked clothes. "What-what** is** this place?" I ask in awe as I gaze around a white facility, bustling with Clones. "It's a Medical Center designed for Clones." Rex answers and I shake my head back and forth as I take cautious steps forward, taking it all in. Everything is **so big** and well constructed that I can't find a way to explain **any** of this.

"This is impossible," Is all I can say as I blink repeatedly to clear the water out of my eyes and push my soaked hair out if my face. "I-How did you _make_ all of this? And how are there so many of you?" I ask as I spot a group of men who **ALL** look the same walk down a cooridor as they chat. "**We **didn't make it. The Kaminoans did. And _this_ is where we come from." Jesse answers sweeping a hand out.

"Clones." I say in a dazed voice as I walk up to a glass window in which many more Clones are eating. A few of them spot me and some point and wave while others just laugh and go back to eating. "No." I say shaking my head even more vigorously now. "No, I-I need to go home. _Now!_ Take me home!" I command the Captain but he just looks at me-trying to figure me out.

"You _know_ this is real. You have to." Rex states firmly and I bury my hands in my hair and sqeeze my eyes shut as though that will help me. "No-no-it _can't_ be! It just can't! _You don't understand_!" I cry out, pushing him away and before they can stop me I'm running, faster than I ever have before.

Having no where else to go I head down the cooridor I saw the other Clones head down and sprint away from the Clones who are now following me. I can hear Rex right behind me and for the first time I hear him call my name but I don't stop.

I catch up with the group of clones I saw and they turn and see me and a few of them make as though to stop me.

Then something weird happens.

I feel a surge of energy and I throw out my hands, not stopping, and suddenly I feel a rush of power surge through me and all of the men are thrown back; but the weird thing is I never actually touched them!

Still, I don't stop. I can't stop. Stopping would mean facing the truth and I can't do it. I just can't-

I round a corner and slam into something solid and fall back to the floor. I sit up, supporting myself on my hands as I gaze up wide eyed at the tall, slim figure standing above me. I feel my jaw drop but no sound escapes my mouth as I scoot back, still on the floor but find that I can't seem to get back up.

The creature stares down at me, seeming to be curious and indifferent at the same time. "You are _not_ one of my Clones." The alien says calmly with a soothing voice and I feel my breathing start to calm down a bit. "Who-who are you?" I ask and I can hear the Clones and Rex stop running once they've caught up but no one makes a move to apprehend me.

"I am Prime Minister Lama Su. Please, come. You are cold and in need of dry clothing." The creature reasons and I hesitate when it offers me it's hand. "You are safe, come." The alien repeats and I take it's hand, gasping at is fishy texture. "You're real-aren't you?" I ask numbly and the fishlike creature simply replies, "If I am not, then neither are you."

I give no argument. In fact, I don't even respond. I just follow the alien in numb silence as the Clones begin to follow after us.

...

"Prime Minister Su," Rex addresses the Kaminoan when he leaves the room that he and Eris had gone in. "I have already informed the Jedi of the humans arrival." The Kaminoan says with the wave of an elegant hand. "They will be arriving soon."

"They, Prime Minister?" Captain Rex asks, shocked at this news. "Yes, General Kenobi, Master Windu, and General Skywalker I believe." Minister Su says and Rex gives a start at Skywalkers' name. "General Skywalker?" Rex repeats looking to his men and Fives shrugs. "If anyone can get answers it's him." Fives says and Rex nods. "The only problem is General Skywalker would do a_nything_ to find his Padawan. That could be dangerous." Rex says.

"Then you must watch them closely. Skywalker is a curious human. Sometimes his anger out matches his compassion." Prime Minister Su says wisely but that's what Rex was afraid of.

...

I stare at myself in the mirror at the silver and white suit that the alien named Lama Su gave me. He said it was originally designed for injured clones but that they had a few for guests. "_I don't believe this_." I mutter softly. The material is sturdy, almost elastic and is form fitting, hugging my waist tightly with a silver and black belt just above my hips.

The collar dips down low and shows my shoulders and silver cuffs feel almost like bonds on my wrists. The white tight pants that are attached to the top are also white and have similar silver cuffs on my ankles. Simple black shoes replace my boots. I was also given a cloth by Lama Su who said it was best that I not resemble the missing padawan or I might further_ 'fuel the rage of those who are searching for her'_. The more I hear about her, the more I'm begining to resent Ahsoka Tano's dissappearance.

I step out of the room shyly and find the alien waiting for me. "Much better." Lama Su comments moving closer. "However, we still must fix your eyes." The alien says and I blink feeling my eye contact shift uncomfortably. They need to be replaced. "How?" I ask and Su waves me over.

The alien takes me to another room."Please, remove those." Su says and I obey and take out my eye contacts, cringing as they slowly unstick from my eyes. I blink a few times, unable to see clearly due to my terrible vision. "Look here." Su says holding up what looks like something an eye doctor would use to check your vision. I do as I'm asked, tired of arguing and I'm blinded by a violet light.

I jerk my head back, rubbing my burning eyes until the pain subsides. _"Ack_! What was that?" I ask, opening and closing my eyes rapidly as my vision slowly begins to clear and everything comes into focus. "It is only a temporary fix. The human eye is very complicated-but I'm sure with a few adjustments I may find a permanent solution to this condition among humans." The alien drones on but I could care less.

"_I can see_!" I exclaim happily, but then my mood dampens almost immediately. "Everything they told me-was_ real_." I murmur softly and I feel a slick hand on my shoulder. "Come, you must go back to them. Many trials await you youngling. And you must prepare yourself." Lama Su tells me and I nod and follow.

What else can I do? Besides, I have to find out what's going to happen to me-now that I know this is for real. Now that I have to uphold my end of the deal I made with Captain Rex.

* * *

**THANKS! PLEASE R&R!**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**P.S. I forgot to mention that the Clones removed the Ahsoka Headpeice when Eris was still teid to the chair! Sorry for the typo! I'll try to keep from doing too many of those! Lol Enjoy!:D **_

_**Chapter 4: Weakness and Strength**_

When I entered the room, it almost seemed like the men didn't even recognize me atfirst; but they soon realized it was me and the feel of the group changed dramatically-becoming much less hostile as they got a good look at me without the make up and Ahsoka costume, my hair finally dry but very wavy from the rain.

Many of them, Rex included, even stand when I enter the room.

In an attempt to avoid the awkward silence creeping in I clear my throat and say, "I know we didn't exactly _hit-it-off_ when we first met but-I'd just like to say that-I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused," I say, looking to Fives apologetically but all he does is stare back at me and stiffen a bit. "But you have to believe that I'm innocent. I realize now that you were telling the truth. I don't know how but for some reason my planet has no idea that all of this exists." I say, my eyes pleading with Rex to believe me.

"I may have an idea about that." Lama Su speaks up, stepping forward to adress us all. "Earth, your home, was one of the many planets beyond the outer-rim that was infected by the blue shadow virus. A virus capable of eliminating all life on a planet in less than a week. Earth, as well as the planets that made up it's system, died and was abandoned by any remaining humans who survived-"

"Humans," Jesse says suddenly, a look of wonder crossing his face. "You mean there's a planet made up of mostly humans?"

"_Only_ Humans." I correct him feeling excited all of a sudden. "We always dreamed of other life forms out there but-it's never been proven. We thought we were alone."

"Once all life on Earth died," Su continues as though he'd never been interrupted. "Evolution had no choice but to start over, therefore resulting in your inability to travel into space."

"I suppose that explains why we've never heard of it," Rex interjects, seeming to be having trouble processing this information. "But that doesn't explain why they've heard of us." He says looking pointedly at me.

"I-don't know what you mean." I say turning my back on Rex but he takes me by the shoulder and turns me around. "I think you do. You _knew_ what a space ship was. You even knew what Clones and Jedi are. And you know who Ahsoka Tano is-How?"

"I-I don't know!" I answer truthfully, wishing I had answers. "We just **do**! I don't know how, but for some reason we just know. But on Earth, everyone just thinks it's just a story!" I say defensively and then I get a thought. "Is it possible that someone_ does_ know that Earth lives? A human, maybe?" I asks Prime Minister Lama Su.

"Perhapse." Is his only reply.

"_That's great!_ Maybe we can find them and-" I begin but Su cuts me off with a dismissive wave of a hand.

"That would not be wise."

"Why not?" I ask, feeling a sense of dread.

"Humans are complex creatures. And they are also very dangerous." Su says and I can't deny this. "There is limitless power in them. _In you,"_ Lama points to me and I can't argue with this either, thinking back to what I did to those Clones back in the cooridor.

"_In you,"_ Lama points to Rex which makes both of us give a start in suprise. "_In all of you_. I have seen it and for the longest time, the more I watched the Humans fight one another, and anyone else who challenged them, the more I doubted there would ever be more to a Human than thier violent nature-But I have recently come to the conclusion that not _all_ Humans have succumb to the hatred in their core.

"That is why you must not tell the Jedi about Earth." Minister Lama Su says looking at me and I frown. "But I **have** to. They won't let me go unless I tell the truth." I argue getting a bad feeling in my gut.

"And if you do," Lama Su says, his tone taking a deadly turn as his black eyes peirce right through me. "The destruction of the Galaxy will be caused-not by this war-but by the discovery of Humans on Earth."

...

I stare out the window, unblinking, with my arms crossed. I hear foot steps stop behind me but he doesn't say anything so I speak first. "I'll never be able to go back home, will I Rex?"

"Eris, If there was anything I could do-" He begins but I cut him off.

"_Well there isn't!"_ I snap, turning around with tears in my eyes. "You have orders. And so do I. I have to keep_ 'them'_ from finding out about Earth. Prime Minister Su is right. We may not be as advanced but we** are** dangerous. We have bombs so powerful that a war on Earth would be disasterous! I can't let that happen. Even if it means I live as a prisoner of the Republic."

To my suprise Rex reaches out and wipes a tear away from my eye with his thumb, leaving his hand on my cheek as I move closer at his touch. "You won't." He says and I give a small laugh. "Well aren't you the optimist?" I say but before he can answer I throw myself aginst his chest and wrap my arms around his neck. At first, Rex tenses but then I feel his arms awkwardly go around me. Then, he gets a feel for the unexpected hug and relaxes.

"Rex?" I ask, turning my head so that my cheek rests against his armour. "Eris?"

"You won't let them hurt me, will you?" I whisper, ashamed at my fear and even more so at the tears running down my cheeks and onto his breast plate. "No, I won't. I promise."

"Sir," Jesse says appearing behind us and I move back from the Captain, not wanting to make him look bad out of respect for his professional status. "The Jedi have arrived. It's time to go."

I feel myself shiver. My only consolation is Rex's promise and his hand resting gently on my shoulder, which seems to go unnoticed my Jesse. But will it be enough when I'm forced to face Anakin Skywalker?  
...

When Mace Windu arrives, he wastes no time in having two Clones roughly take Eris by the arms. "Obiwan and Skywalker will be here shortly. Until then, put her somewhere where she won't escape." Windu says, glaring at Eris who gives him a look of defiance, holding her head high and Rex can't help but feel protective of her-although careful to sheild his thoughts from the prying Jedi's mind.

Captain Rex no longer believes that Eris is linked to Ahsoka's dissappearace but he can't say so. She told him not to make things worse by defending her. It would only fuel their belief that she is a Witch and has him under a spell. When Rex tries to follow the Clones Windu stops him, commanding him to give him the details on the ordeal. So Rex can only watch they take her to an interrogation room.

Eris looks over her shoulder once, her amazing dark brown eyes meeting his golden ones before she dissappears around the corner and out of his sight.

...

I'd been sitting in that room by myself for what felt like an hour when the Jedi came back, flanked by the same two Clones from before. "You will see General Skywalker, now."

"Seeing as I don't have a choice in the matter I suppose you're right." I reply stoically and the jedi gives me a dirty look. "Get this Witch to the interrogation room. The sooner we find Padawan Tano the sooner we can find a suitable prison for you." The Jedi snarls and I allow them to drag me into the room and, once inside, spin my around and yank my arms back.

I glance up to see an empty room with a chair with a desk in it but before I can further inspect the room I'm suddenly lurched forward and thrown to the floor.

"She's all yours." The Jedi says and I become aware that there is another man in the room. I turn over and get up to see a dark shadow in the farthest corner of the room and I recognize him imediately. "Anakin, are you sure you can handle this?" The Jedi asks from the door and I can clearly see the mad glint in Skywalkers eye as he steps toward me. "I can handle it." He growls dangerously and the door closes and locks the door. "Where's Captain Rex?" I ask the man, backing up against the door as Skywalker advances on me.

"He won't help you. The only way to help yourself is to tell me where my Padawan is." Skywalker says and I wince at the dark energy kreeping towards me. "I'm sorry but I don't know where-" I begin but suddenly Skywalker throws out an arm and I feel my throat close as I begin to rise off the floor, gasping as I clutch at the invisible hands around my neck.

"Don't lie to me!" The Jedi roars, his voice taking a demonic tone, his eyes becoming feverish as he slams me against the wall, squeezing my throat tighter. "Not-Lying!-" I gasp and just as I feel I'm about to pass out, the force holding me suddenly lets go and I drop to the floor, chest heaving as I desperately fill my lungs with much needed air.

"Fine," Skywalker growls crossing over and taking me by the hair with his mechanical hand, making me cry out in pain. "If you won't tell me willingly then I'll make you tell me!"

...

Captain Rex walked down the hall when he spotted Mace Windu and two Clone Cadets in the hall. "Sir," Rex says formal walking up and the Jedi and Clones stop. "Captain Rex, good, I need you to go with Anakin for the interrogation." Windu says and Rex gives a start. "You gave her to General Skywalker?" Rex asks incredulously. "Hm, yes, I know it's dangerous but I know if anyone can find Padawan Tano it's Skywalker." Windu says confidently but Rex can't stop the alarm from creeping into his viens.

"But, Sir, Skywalker is-very protective of his Padawan. What if things get out of hand?" Rex asks. "That's why you're here." Windu says starting to walk away and one of the Clones tell Captain Rex where the prisoner is.

Rex hurries down the hall at a brisk walk and opens a door leading into another cooridor.

That's when he hears the screaming.

And before he knows it, Captain Rex is running to the room the Clone gave him only to find it empty. Rex grabs a passing Clone Cadet by the shoulders, slamming him into the wall in his panic. "Where did they take the prisoner?" Rex barks, giving the Cadet a shake when he hesitates to respond. "Down there-the room at the end of the hall-Sir?" The Clone stutters as Rex takes off again. The screaming starts again and this time Rex can make out words.

_"...Please!...No!..I don't know where she is!...Rex!...Please, Help!..."_

Every muscle in Rex's body pulses as he sprints to the hall and bursts through the door. There he finds Eris, writhing on a metal platform, her wrists pinned by metal restraints at her sides and more restaints on her ankles. Eris doesn't see him atfirst, being blinded with pain as Skywalker stands over her, assaulting her mind with his as he yells out, "Where is she?"

A second of conflict takes over Rex, wanting to help Eris but at the same time not wanting to go against his General. But it only takes Eris once to scream out his name and Rex charges at Anakin, twisting the General's arm behind his back and slamming him into the wall. "General Skywlker, stop, Sir!"

Slowly, Rex felt Skywalker calm down, the tension being released and he looked over his shoulder to see Eris collapse on the metal platform. Fearing the worst, Rex rushes over to her, leaving Skywalker to recover from his moment of lunacy. Rex can see Eris's chest heaving and her body shaking as she weakly opens her eyes, and for a brief moment meets his, before falling unconsious.

...

I wake up in a hospital bed and don't even bother to sit up atfirst. Just waking up hurts my head. It feels like I have three migranes hitting me at the same time. The pain is intense from the interrogation and I wish the lights weren't so bright. "Hey are you alright?" A Clone asks and I turn my head to see a Clone with short-cropped hair and a six pointed star tattoo on his upper cheek bone on the left side.

"Um, no, actually I'm not." I reply and slowly sit up, holding my forehead. "Anything I can do to help?" The Clone offers and I look at him through squinted eyes. "Why would you wan't to help me? I'm the bad guy remember?" I say feeling a little self-pitious at the moment.

"You don't seem too bad to me," The Clone says, proping his head up in his hand as he lounges on his side to look at me but I continue to stare ahead, hugging my knees closer to my chest. "Besides, Rex seemed pretty worried when he brought you in." The Clone adds and my head snaps up immediately.

"Rex?" I ask turning to look at the Clone who smiles back smuggly. "Where is he?" I ask, remembering how he'd come to my defense and I begin to worry that he got into trouble for helping me. "Talking with the Jedi. About you probably. He asked me to watch out for you."

I relax a bit but become afraid thinking about the Jedi. I sniff loudly as tears sting my eyes. "This can't be happening." I choke out weakly, my throat still hurting from being force-choked, as I bury my head in my arms to hide the warm tears trickling down my cheeks. "Oh no," The Clone says. "Don't do that! I can't stand it when a lady cries."

"_What am I gonna do_?" I sob softly, not lifting my head. "They'll never believe me no matter what I say! I'll never get out of here and I'll never see my family again!" I sniff repeately growing angry. "Just look at me!" I cry wiping my eyes on the thin hospital blanket. "I'm a mess!" I moan hoplessly and the Clone gives a chuckle. "Prettiest mess** I've** ever seen!" He says and I can't help but give a shaky laugh, a real smile breaking across my face for the first time in a while.

"Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?" I ask.

"Luck's got nothin' to do with it," The Clone says. "Although I _was_ hoping to be lucky enough to catch your name."

"It's Eris. And you're-?" I prompt, grateful for the distraction. "Name's One-shot." The Clone says and I smile. "Why do they call you One-Shot?" I ask, drying the remaining tears from my eyes. "Oh a few reasons," He says grinning wickedly. "Mainly coz I'ma damn good shot," He says, using his hands like a fake blaster, aiming them at a poster of a Twi'lek dancer hanging on the wall. "But also coz I've gotta pretty goood aim with women as well." One-Shot says winking at me and I giggle in response, covering my mouth with a hand.

"So why are you in here anyways?" I ask and One-shot tells me how he'd been injured during an attack on a Planet called Teth. "It only took _one-shot_ and I ended up here-It's kinda embarrassing but that's how I got the nickname." One-shot laughs, his tan cheeks blushing slightly, something I was begining to think was impossible for Clones. "But they say I should be outta here by t'morrow and then I'll be back out in the action!"

I sigh, feeling a weight leave my shoulders as I follow One-shot's lead and lay down on the hospital bed. I turn on my side as I rest my head on the crook of my arm and One-shot follows suit, proping himself up on one elbow. _"Thank you."_ I say so softly my voice comes out as a whisper and before I know it I'm falling asleep, comforted by the Clone watching over me while I sleep.

...

**Please R&R! Thanks! **

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I think I may be leading up to a decent story plot...I think...And I think this story will be taking place around the end of season 3. :P By the way, I DON'T OWN STAR WARS! THANKS AND ENJOY!:D**

**Chapter 5: A Driving Force**

I wake up on my side and immediately notice One-Shot is not in his bed in the room across from me. I sit up, no longer dizzy, to get a closer look. I feel my pulse jump just at the thought of being alone. "_Ahem,"_ A familiar voice says and I jump and swivel around towards the glass window infront of my bed to see One-Shot with his star tattoo standing there in the body armour of a Clone Trooper-

It looks good on him.

"Mind if I join you?" He asks and I smile, shaking my head as I make a small attempt to smooth down my matted hair as well as the messed bed; A hopeless task in both cases I admit.

"Please," I welcome him to sit on the bed with a wave of my hand. As One-Shot takes a seat I feel at a loss for words, wanting to thank him for distracting me yesterday but not quite sure how to get the words across. "I-see they let you out." I finally manage, pulling up one knee, suddenly feeling selfconsious about just waking up and not refreshing myself.

Afterall, I haven't bathed since my little rainshower on Kamino! EWW!

One-Shot chuckles but he seems distracted. "Yeah, 'bout kriffin time too! Can't stand medical droids, always probin' you like they got nothin' better to do-But enough about them," One-Shot says after a short pause in which he gave a shudder, and turns to me, a serious look crossing his face, a look I haven't seen on him before. "I'm here about you."

"What's wrong?" I ask, alarmed by the grim look on his face. "You're-being transferred-" One-Shot begins but stops and I know there's more. "One-Shot, please, don't sugar coat this. Where are they taking me?" I ask feeling afraid of the answer.

"They're taking you to a prison on Coruscant," One-Shot tells me after a moments hesitation and I frown in terrified confusion. It must have showed in my eyes because One-Shot reached out with a hand on my shoulder and I allow myself to lean my head against his smooth armour. _'So this is what Rex feels like.'_ I think, immediately feeling guilty with such thoughts.

After all, I'm thinking about Rex, who isn't here, when One-Shot is the one comforting me. 'What's wrong wtih me?'

"Bad?" I ask softly and One-Shot takes in a deep breath, his chest rising and falling like a wave. "Bad-but I doubt Rex'll let them put you in some Godforsaken cell like one of those dirty criminals." He says confidently and I give a small snort in response. "Sure," Is all I say and One-Shot takes me by the shoulders in his strong but gentle hands and turns me to him, taking my chin lightly in one hand so that I'll look at him. I'm not used to being handled like this but for some reason I don't pull away and look up at him, barely aware of the tears welling in my eyes.

"How do you know though?" I ask, shakily. "I've never been to prison before! I don't even know what one would look like here! It's just-nothing has turned out like I've been promised. I thought the Jedi were good; but so far all they've caused me is pain. I was promised justice and now I'm being sent to prison for a crime I had nothing to do with!" I say and shake my head in defeat.

"I can't fight this One-Shot. I don't even understand it! I just can't see how all of this is happening! I feel like I'm in a _movie_ or something!" I say and notice the confused look I get from One-Shot at that last comment.

"What's a-?"

"Nevermind." I say with a dismissive wave. "So what happens know?" I ask after a moment and One-Shot looks down at his gauntletted hands.

"I've been ordered to arrest, and escort, you to the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center." He says and I softly blow out my breath. "That's a mouthfull," I comment then rise to my feet. "Well, I suppose we shouldn't keep them waiting." I say bluntly, done with crying, done with arguing with these people.

At this point nothing feels real anymore. It's all moving too fast. My family almost seems like a distant memory now, slowly fading away until the only thing I can feel is a dreamlike indifference-as though this wont matter anyways and I'll just wake up sooner or later to find that none of this was real afterall.

"Eris-If there's anything I can do-" One-Shot says and normally I would have said _'no' or 'I'll be fine'_ but I can't bring myself to do it. "_Hold me?_" Is all I manage to say-

And he does.

...

They are waiting for me in the opening of a small ship-

The dark-skinned Jedi from before and a small band of Clones, none of them are Rex.

The only comfort I recieve is a slight squeeze on my arm from One-Shot as he leads me to the ship in what he calls '_Binders_'. I'm starting to get used to the feel of being cuffed and I don't think that's a good thing.

"C'mon, the sooner we get this over with the better." The Jedi says, stepping off the ship to make way. I guess he's not tagging along afterall. "Yes, Sir!" One-Shot says and gives me a push forward. I know it's for show but it still makes me feel all the more depressed about the situation at hand.

One-Shot puts me in a cell and once the sheild is raised, he looks at me through the orange haze and I look back until he's called away and I'm alone.

Once I'm on my own I sink to the floor and remain that way, my head hung low, as I lead against the corner of the wall and zone-out.

...^^^^^^^...^^^^^^^...

**REX:**

"Ready?" Captain Rex asks his most trusted men of the 501st and they all nod, Jesse holding up his blaster and Fives adjusts his black mask over his face. "You know we could _die_ for this." Fives says, picking at the outfit made to disguise his appearance as their ship heads for the dock, where the transport Eris is on is headed. "We'll be fine." Rex says stonefaced, even through the mask over his own face as he grips the blaster pistol set to stun in his hand.

"Yeah and what if we won't?" Fives says angrily as he pushes Rex's shoulder to face him. "Are we really gonna risk our lives for _hers_? You said it yourself: Ahsoka will turn up eventually. She always does! And then-"

"_And then what_?" Rex interrupts becoming frustrated by the Trooper. "They'll just let her go? You know that's not true. Now we're going to do this and_ that's an order_." Rex says, which shuts Fives up. They all know it's true. The Jedi would never let Eris go. Not without further questioning.

"We could still turn back." Tup says delicately, so as not to anger his Captain and Rex gives a tired sigh. "I-I just can't. I promised her I'd keep her safe-I promised-"

"Rex, you did everything you could-_for both of them_." Jesse says and Rex stiffens, knowing he was talking about Ahsoka and his failiure to keep her out of harms way. "No-" Rex says after a painful minute of memories of Felucia. "But I will this time." Rex says with a determination that all of his men in the 501st have always admired about him.

"I promise." He repeats, eyes flashing with the bright lights of the Port and the Ship that holds the key to his redemption...

**...^^^^^^^^...^^^^^^^^...**

**ERIS:**

I come out of my thoughts with a jolt when a Clone who I don't recognize appears at the entrance of my cell. I also notice that the ship has stopped.

"What's going on? Are we there?" I ask fearfully but the Clone just grips his blaster tighter in his hands. "No, we're docking so that we can pick up some late shipments. I'm just here to make sure **_you_** don't try anything." The Clone says in a hard voice and I roll my eyes as I stand up to stretch my legs.

"Really? I mean what am I going to do? Bust through your orange wall and fly home on a highjacked ship?" I say frustratedly-Then I think about it raise my eyebrows. "Actually that would be pretty cool-Hey do you know how much Force it'd take to break down-whatever that thing is?" I ask, not really sure what the wall is but it looks tough.

I keep thinking back to Kamino when I knocked down those Troopers using some kind of version of the Force.

"Uh-uh, Witch," The Clone says aiming his blaster at me and frown at the term used for me. "Don't even _think_ about it!" He says threateningly and again I roll my eyes, sitting back on the ground after pacing the cell for awhile. "Ugh, what else am I supposed to think about?" I groan in frustration as I bang my head against the wall, which for some reason makes me feel a little better, the Binders jingling slightly as I place my clenched hands on my knees.

_'If I stay in here any longer I might just try to break down that stupid thing! I wonder if I could get through it?'_ I think as I try to zone-out again but for some reason I feel restless- Like I'm getting the feeling that something is coming; but I don't know what.

I feel all of my muscles tightening in anticipation and after a moment I'm forced to stand up to walk it off; But I can't shake it.

Everything inside of me is buzzing; my very being coiling like a snake ready to strike out against it's enemy. The only problem is I can't get rid of this feeling and I have no idea who, or what, my enemy is-

Suddenly I feel myself reach the boiling point and I lash out at the wall with my bound fists and instead of feeling pain I feel better-Like a tension has been released

But then it comes back with a vengance and I suddenly move to the other end of the room and slam my shoulder against it.

**Hard.**

"Hey!" The Clone calls to me, moving from his place by the door to gaze inside the Cell at me. "What are you doing?" He calls in alarm and jumps back when I kick the shield and bounce back, falling to the floor with an _'Umpf!' _but feeling like the more I did this the better my body felt. Then there's a loud commotion outside and a group of Clones rush by.

The Clone guarding my cell stops one and questions him in some strange language that I don't recognize and then leaves.

"This had better not be you're doing, _Witch!"_ The Clone says and I frown as I slam my back against the wall opposite the orange wall. I wonder what he means by that? What's going on out there? There are explosions sounding just outside and one of them is strong enough to make me stummble in my cell.

But this only excites me more-as though this is what I've been waiting for in the past few minutes.

Then a familiar Clone stops by and I smile, seeing One-Shot start to talk to the Clone and again they speak in their strange language. Then the Clone runs off and I'm left alone with One-Shot, who looks at me questioningly as I continue to pound and kick the walls. "Don't ask-I'm just as-confused as you are!" Shout between grunts as my body continues this strange form of stress relief.

"Now what's going on?" I ask, regaining some control of my body so that I can speak through gasps. "I-don't know. Just hold tight and-" One-Shot begins but he's cut short when he tenses and points his gun at something that I can't see from my cell. "Stop right there!" He shouts and I feel my eyes grow wide as my spasmatic fists pound the wall again and One-Shot moves out of my line of vision.

"One-Shot? One-Shot?" I call out when I hear the sounds of a struggle and I shrink back against the corner when the fighting stops and footsteps move toward my cell.

The dark figure of a man appears before my cell and when the shield is dropped I move further back, getting a better look at the man. He wears the clothes of someone from the cast of characters from **Firefly** (One of my favorite T.V. shows) and his face is completely covered by a mask.

I can't even see his eyes.

The man moves silently towards me and I feel my muscles grow tight again. "_Stay back_!" I say forcefully and a tingling feeling builds up inside me and I focus on that feeling, letting it continue to build and build until I can't take it anymore and I release it all at once.

The invisible energy, whatever it is I do, knocks the man against the wall with an _"Agh!"_ and I take off running towards the direction the Clones had gone, toward a door where some Clones spot me. They reach out to stop me but I jump and somehow I manage to jump clear over their heads and with an agility I never knew I had, I dash around a fray of brawling males.

I don't really know where I'm going. I would highjack a ship like I said but I can't fly one of those things and trying would mean certain death. So **Plan B**?

_Run._

I just keep running, heading for anywhere I can in the Port. Bustling through all sorts of aliens and workers as I do, who shout at me. I'm even shoved by a man when I run into his green girlfriend with weird head tails. That's when I notice the man from before following me.

He's shouting something but I can't hear. It's like all of my blood is rushing through me, the sound of a jet engine fills my ears and I don't stop, can't stop, running.

I have a destination but I don't know where or what it is.

Finally I turn into an alley and find a dead end but I don't stop and continue until I spot a foot hold in the wall and jump, using whatever I can grab onto to scale the wall. Once on the roof I stop dead-breathing heavily. My skin tingles as the wind blows my hair about.

I'm aware of someone behind me. "Eris-" Rex's voice says to me and my blood freezes but I don't go to him or even turn around. Not even shocked at the fact that it was him who'd been chasing me. "Eris please, I want to help you-" He continues moving closer and I lift a hand, with out turning, and push him back and almost off the building, using-_Oh, I'll just say it_!- The Force.

"I know," I says just as the transport rises before me and the door opens and a dark figure waits for me inside. "But first, I have to help_ you_." I say looking over my shoulder one last time before jumping into the strangers transport. If I'd misstepped just an inch or so I'd have fallen to my death off the building.

Powerless to stop me, Captain Rex can only look back at me as the door closes and the other Clones in disguise appear on the roof. The last one I see before the transport leaves is One-Shot. And although I know he's upset to see me leave, he also has a look of understanding, like he knows this is best for all of us.

I turn to the stranger beside me with a glint in my eye. "Now, let's find Ahsoka." I tell Barriss Offee who nods and signals to one member of her small band of Clones to get moving. How I know her name, I don't know-And I don't care. I just know that we need to find this missing padawan.

_And Barriss is the key to doing so._

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS BUT IF I EVER DO, CLONES BETTER RUN AND HIDE! ;) ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 6: Friendship Goes A Long Way...**

**BARRISS:**

Barriss could never get over the Weapons Factory on Geonosis. Or the Medical ship headed to Kamino. Or Ahsokas' bravery when she saved them both, not once but twice. Barriss knew that Ahsoka was, is, probably the only friend she ever had. They started off a little uncertainly and Ahsoka always treated her like she knew what she was doing but she wasn't afraid to give her, at times, strong opinion when it was needed.

Barriss always thought back to the mission in the Weapons Factory of Geonosis when the two padawans sat in one of the Super Tanks the Geonoshans had tried to kill them with. The Padawans destroyed the factory knowing that they could have been be killed in the process. And although they had survived the explosion, they were still trapped hundreds of feet below the debris.

They were quickly running out of oxygen and Barriss was prepared to accept her fate; but Ahsoka never gave up hope that her Master would return for her. Ahsoka's resourcefulness and gumption saved them both that day. Barriss would never forget the moment when they held hands and waited, either for salvation or death, until they were pulled from the wreckage and reunited with their Masters.

That's when their bond of friendship was first formed.

"When I heard that Ahsoka was missing and that the Jedi believed that a Witch had something to do with it-The Force would not let me rest until I couldn't stand it anymore and had to leave my Master. I didn't know where I was headed, and to be honest I still don't know. I just know I have to follow where the Force leads me. And that's how I found you. Now, I assume your story differs greatly to mine-" Barriss says waving to the stranger to have a seat infront of her.

"Yeah, you could say that!" She says as she takes a seat and presses a hand to her forehead in exhaustion. "If you will elaborate, then?" Barriss prompts and the Witch studies her a moment before taking a breath. "Alright." She says and tells Barriss that first off, she isn't a Witch and her name is Eris.

Then, she proceeds to tell Barriss that she'd been on her home planet that she does not name when a group of Clones seized her, claiming that she closely resembled the missing padawan and was to be brought in for questioning. There she discovered that she had power over the Force and was soon aquainted with General Skywalker-Ahsoka's Master.

Eris would not say what happened to her but Barriss knew it couldn't have been good if Skywalker was involved. Eris goes on to say that she was going to be transferred to a prison on Coruscant but was intercepted by a band of unknown assailants. "That's when the Force helped me to escape and led me to you-" Eris stops, comtemplating something and after a moment Barriss speaks up.

"Something troubles you," She states but Eris just remains silent, so Barriss continues. "You have strong power over the Force; but you don't know how to control it."

_"Don't even go there_!" Eris says standing up. "I'm **not** a Jedi and I never will be."

"I understand this is difficult for you-" Barriss says moving toward Eris as she crosses to gaze out the window. "But we were brought here together for a reason. You may not wish to become a Jedi; But it would be wise to learn to control your sensitivity to the Force. You must become stable or you will hurt yourself and those around you." Barriss says gently, placing a steady hand on Eris's shoulder.

"You're right," Eris breathes, remembering how she almost knocked Rex off the roof but had so little control over herself that, at the time, she didn't even care that she could have accidentally killed him. "I need to learn to control the Force if we're going to find Ahsoka."

"But first, we need a safe place to _go_. Somewhere we won't be disturbed." Barriss says thinking. "Hey don't look at me! You know this world better than I do! Although may I suggest someplace pretty?" Eris says lounging across two chairs and gives one of the Clones watching her a wave, which is returned by a suave"_Hey,"._

Barriss, lost in thought, tries to imagine some place they could go. Then she takes Eris's advice into consideration and thinks of the first _'pretty planet'_ that comes to mind. "_That's it!"_ Barriss exclaims, making both Eris and the Clone she'd been flirting with, jump. "Naboo!"

...^^^^^^...^^^^^^^...

**ERIS:**

I study the girl named Barriss with great interest. Her skin is tinged green with tattoos across her cheeks and nose. Her blue eyes are deep although her clothing is enough to make me gag. "So how do you know Ahsoka?" I ask after a moment, trying to rub a dirt stain out of my white suit from Kamino. "We've been on a few missions together in the past. She's saved me on more than one occasion. She's a-dear friend of mine." Barriss says quietly seeming to be lost in thought and I look down, feeling as though somehow I am to blame.

I feel responisble for Ahsoka. Everyone cares so much about her and they're all suffering in their own ways at her dissappearance. "We'll find her Barriss. I know we will."

...^^^^...^^^^^^^^^...

**BARRISS:**

Eris's words are comforting yet Barriss can't help but feel that Ahsoka is worlds away from her. The last time she saw Ahsoka was on a Medical Ship headed for Kamino. The crew members had been infected with Geonoshan parasitic worms that control the host and eventually kill it. Barriss too was infected but rather than do as Barrass requested and kill her, Ahsoka saved her by freezing the ship to kill the parasites. She almost froze to death, but Ahsoka never left Barriss's side.

That was when Barriss knew she'd do anything to help her only friend.

...^^^^^^^^...^^^^^^^^...

**ERIS:**

I began to drift off after about an hour of chatting with the Clone Captain named Clicker and a few of his buddies. My eyes almost close when Barriss suddenly stands up. "We're here!" She says and we all move to the window to see the magnificent planet come into view.

From space, Naboo closely resembles Kamino; but as we enter the atmosphere to dock on a landing strip, it's easy to see the difference.

Clear blue skys and green plains alive with commotion greet us but before I con journey outside to explore, Barriss catches my arm. "Here." She says presenting me with a long cloak. "It's a Jedi robe." She says upon my questioning stare and I'm about to argue with her but she raises a hand to silence me. "Just follow me and don't say anything. You're a wanted fugitive and you're wearing distinct Kaminoan clothes. It'd be best for you to lie low for now." She explains and I frown, grummbling as I throw on the robe and place the hood over my head.

"What?" I growl at Clicker who smirks at me and raises his hands in surrender. "Nothin'!"

"Mm Hmm." I say and follow Barriss onto the platform. We are greeted by some Clones who, after brief questioning, allow us access to the City. "So wait a minute," I say looking back at the Soldiers as we move to a nicer sleeker version of our transport. "Because you, _and apparently I,_ are Jedi, we get to visit any planet we want without paper work or anything?" I ask, gazing about in awe around as we enter the transport.

"For the most part, yes." Barriss says with a smile and I take off my hood as we enter the city, gasping in astonishment at the magnificent architechure and bold colors of the city and it's people.

"Amazing!" I breathe and Barriss gives a small laugh but I can tell something doesn't sit right with her-must be my new Force senses tingling! "You act like you've never seen anything like this before!"

"I haven't," I say then begin to stammer an explanation when I remember that Barriss doesn't know about Earth. "I mean, I've never been to Naboo before! We-uh-that is, I've never seen a city-Like this-before." I finish, my voice trailing off as we near a large Palace and before Barriss can ask me about my homeworld I quickly question her about it.

"That's the Theed Royal Palace-" Barriss says, with a look of longing. "But it's not where we're going."

"Oh," I say, dissappointment in my voice. "Then were are we going?" I ask as we fly past but begin to circle around the back end. "There." Barriss says pointing to a large garden where a small temple awaits and I feel as though this is the place I've been waiting to see all this time. "We're finally going to get answers." I say feeling content yet excited at the same time. "I can feel it."

...^^^^^...^^^^^^^...

**BARRISS:**

"Alright Captain Click, you and you're men go out and keep a look out in the city. If you hear anything let me know." Barriss says and Clicker nods bfore waving to his men but Barriss calls out to him again, removing a small pouch from her belt. "And Captain," Barriss says tossing the pouch to him. "Would you mind buying something less-conspicuous for Eris?"

"Yes, Sir." Clicker replies, a little uncertainly and she senses Eris stiffen imediately at the thought of a man picking out her clothes but Barriss continues before she have the chance to object.

"And while you're at it, take your men out and treat yourselves. You've deserved it." Barriss says, feeling warm when Clicker grins at her and gives an enthusiastic head nod. "Thank you Commander!" He says gratefully and waves the boys over. "C'mon, men! I think I saw a lovely clothing shop-_right next to a Twi'lek Cabarette!"_ The Captain says in a hushed voice to his fellow Clone, thinking Barriss couldn't hear.

Once the men cheerfully make their way towards the city, Barriss sets off to the garden with Eris following closely behind.

"So now what are we going to do?" Eris asks Barriss as we enter the temple. It's made out of marble and the walls are lined with extinguished candles and stone heads marked with strange writing. "Meditate." Barriss says simply and Eris stops in her tracks. "_What?"_ She says bluntly and Barriss patiently sits down facing her and crosses her legs.

"You need to learn to focus. You need to learn how to use the Force." Barriss replies and Eris moves to sit across from her with an_ "Oh,"._ Barriss then reaches behind her to grab one of the candles and places it infront of her.

"Let's just see where you're at." Barriss says raising a hand and lifts the candle using the Force, levitating it for a moment before setting it back down. "Now you try."

Eris extends a hand and closes her eyes, as Barriss did just now, and focus a little hesitantly on lifting the candle.

When at first, it doesn't work, she concentrates harder _(much harder)_ and the candle shoots up and breaks apart against the temple ceiling. Both Barriss and Eris duck as dry candle wax hails down on their heads and Barriss uses the Force to keep the wax from hitting her. "Oops," Eris says shyly, turning red, and a large peice of candle hits her squarely on the head.

"This could take awhile." Barriss says, ignoring Eris's moaning as she tries to stiffel a laugh._ 'I wonder what the Clones are doing?'_

* * *

**Keep on Reading and soon you'll find out what the Clones are doing AND finally the whereabouts of Ahsoka Tano! THANKS!**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: STARWARS IS NOT MINE! I WOULD NEVER CREATE AS POINTLESS A CHARACTER AS BOBA FETT! HAHA JK JK! I'M SURE THE BOUNTY HUNTER _MEANT_ TO THROW HIMSELF INTO THE SARLAAC PIT 5 SECONDS INTO THE BATTLE! LOL JUST MY OPINION...BUT ANYWAYS ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 7: Clones' Entertainment**

**CAPTAIN CLICKER:**

"Alright men fan out!" Captain Clicker commands, sweeping out a hand throughout the clothing store. "This may be our most difficult mission yet!"

"Ah, Sir," The Clone named 'Red' says tentatively, looking at the store like it's a battle field full of hidden mines, waiting to be stepped on by the unsuspecting Clone. "What exactly are we looking for here?"

"I-Don't know. Find something-battle worthy." The Captain says and ten minutes later, while checking out the women's lengerie from Tattoine, the Clone Trooper nicknamed 'Blade' tells Clicker that the men have found something for Eris.

"Alright let's see how you did-" The Captain stops midsentence as he looks down at the indecent clothing presented to him. "_What_ _is this?"_ The Captain asks in shock as he holds up a purple, bejewelled, bikini top with matching loincloth. "C'mon now men! We're _not_ here for some Twi'lek dancer girl from Tattoine we're here for Eris." He says, noticing his men's shoulders drooping in dissappointment.

"But you have to admit, Sir," Gal says picking up the sparkling bra and holding it against his armour. "It sure as _haran_ would look good on her!" He says and the men burst with laughter and shouts of agreement. "Hey!" Captain Clicker shouts as an article of clothing catches his eye, trying to get the men's attention. "_Hey!"_ He says and they shut up as he picks up another outfit off a rack. "How about less jewels," he says flashing the black kinky outfit at the men which meets their approval immediately. "And more _leathe_r!"

The men shout their praise at their Captain who relaxes slightly, after all, when's the next time you get to have a little fun with the boys during a war? Then a Weequay woman strolls up to them. "Excuse me," She says in a thick accent and Clicker hides the outfit behind his back as though caught trying to put it on himself. "I-I'm sorry ma'am! We didn't mean to disturb you-"

"Oh, no disturbance!" The woman says quickly with a surprisingly pleasant smile for a Weequay and then gives a loud whistle. "I just thought you'd have better luck finding a good outfit for your lady friend if you had some _models_ try them out for you..." The Woman says and the men gaze in a shock at their dumb luck as a whole line of beautiful women come out in all different speices, colors, and body types.

The men exchange looks of excitement and they all look to their Captain for his call. "Men, I think it's time for some _serious_ reconnaissance." Clicker says and all the Clones nod in agreement as they follow the Weequay to the rear of the store. 'I wonder if the Jedi are having as much fun as we are?' Captain Clicker thinks before hurrying off to catch up with his brothers.

He wouldn't want to miss this show for anything...

**...^^^^...^^^^^^^^...**

**BARRISS:**

"Let's try this _again."_ Barriss says, massaging her temples as Eris sits, surrounded by pulverized fruits from the tree just outside the temple, her eyes wide and hair disheveled from training. Barriss had to remove Eris from the Temple when she kept smashing the candles and decided to go someplace where there are less valuables. "Now, you _have_ to concentrate! You must find balance." Barriss instructs while Eris takes her crosslegged position once again.

"If you focus all of your energy at once, you won't be able to control yourself; but you can't give up either when it gets too difficult."

"Alright," Eris says with a sigh, closing her eyes once more. "I'll try."

**...^^^^^^...^^^^^^^^...**

**ERIS:**

I wan't to do what Barriss says and be successful. I want to control the Force and find balance; but to be honest, I've lost all of my energy and enthusiasm with my many failures.

"Here goes_-something_." I mutter and focus, starting off a little strong but backing off immediately once I sense the fruit has risen off the floor. I actually think this time might be it! I've managed to pick up seven of the red colored fruit off the tree with my mind and they are hovering lightly off the ground, surrounding me. It's a strange thing to have this sixth sense that allows me to see things without the use of my eyes.

It's like I have sonar or something!

Feeling confident I begin to rotate the fruit slowly around me. "Good, slowly. Let the Force guide you, then continue to build..." Barriss's voice drifts off as the fruit spins faster and faster around me and I continue to gather more and more fruit until the wind caused by the rotations blows my hair about like I'm in the middle of a storm back on Kamino.

"Wait! Eris slow down! You won't be able to control yourself if you don't _slow down_!" Barriss shouts over the din of wind as I begin to levitate a few feet off the ground, remaining my seated position.

"I-Can't!" I shout back, feeling myself loosing control. "I have to let go!" I cry, fearing that if I don't something bad will happen. "Wait! Just take it slow. Focus-"Barriss begins but I can't hold it anymore and I suddenly let go, falling painfully on my butt.

Fruit flies in all directions at speeds deadly enough to knock the wind right out of a man. And unfortunately they do because the Clones return right at that moment and are unprepared for the citrus assault.

One fruit hits Gal right in the stomach, sending him to the floor despite his armour and another fruit heads straight for Captain Clicker's unhelmeted face; but luckily Barriss reaches out and catches it in her hand, using the Force to slow it.

"Nice catch, Sir." The Captain says tensely, clutching the bag in his hand, as the collective moans of the men who were hit by the flying Naboo fruit snap him out of his shock. "I see you're still working on-'**control**'." Clicker says with a smirk that reminds me of my two Clones back on Kamino as he helps me off the floor. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that! _Hey! Sorry!"_ I call to the others who mumble things like _'It's okay' or 'yeah, right' or 'I hate fruit'_.

"Well Eris," Barriss says stepping forward, kicking a stray fruit with her boot, as I pick myself off the floor, rubbing my aching backside. "I'd say we've made some-_interesting_ progress. Perhapse we will continue your training after you change into your new clothes."

"Oh, yeah," I say spotting the bag in the Captains' gauntletted hand. "My new clothes." I say apprehensively and take the bag, ignoring the Captain's slight reluctance to release his grip on it.

**...^^^^^...^^^^^^^^...**

**BARRISS:**

As Eris walks away Barriss hears the sound of stiffled laughter behind her and she turns around and is about to question the Clones when there's a scream from the Temple, where Eris went to change. _"Que chingados es esto!"_

"Eris are you alright?" Barriss calls, not recognizing the strange language Eris spoke. "I **refuse** to wear this! Who's idea **was** this?" Eris shrieks and when Barriss turns to the Clones they alll look away, making very little effort to wipe the silly grins off their faces. "C'mon Eris! Where's your sense of humor?" Blade asks through his hearty chuckles.

"Back on Kamino where I left it!" She replies, still not coming out of the Temple. "Just try it on! C'mon we already bought it!" Gal calls to her and Eris is quiet after a moment. _"Okay_-" She says quietly and the Clones highfive each other.

It takes a little while before Eris finally emerges and Barriss can see why Eris reacted like she did.

The outfit was _very_ provocative and while it flattered every curve and ridge on her body, the outfit was very inappropriate. "_Oh my_!" Is all Barriss can say as Eris pulls on the tight-fitting fabric and makes an attempt to adjust the black, revealing, one-piece jump suit that barely covers Eris's rearend. The sleeves are only centimeters longer than the crotch of the jump suit.

While the sturdy material covers her stomach the jumpsuit leaves Eris's sides and back completely exsposed. Knee length boots and elbow length gloves are the only respectable items on her body.

"That's it, I'm turning myself in to the Jedi-" Eris says after a moment of stunned silence and the men snap out of their daze, or atleast Gal does, and steps forward with another bag. "Wait! We figured it might be a good idea to, uh, get you something for, ah, _cooler nights_..." Gal says, unable to tear his eyes away as Eris snatches the bag and removes a skirt from the bag that she atfirst mistakes for a cloak.

It doesn't quite reach her knees but the design is nice, with two thin tabards spliting down the middle and a silver circular belt buckle that attaches in the front. "Well, I _guess_ that's a little better." Eris mutters and Barriss gives the Captain a stern look, which he returns with a shrug. "Hey, you **did** tell us to pick out the outfit, Sir!"

"So I did," Barriss sighs and turns to the city. "Well, it may be too late to return the clothes-" She says, ignoring Eris's _'Humpf!_' in the background. "-But night will be falling soon and we must find food and shelter."

"We could use the Temple for shelter." Captain Clicker suggests, finally regaining his composure after the day's excitement. "But we still need provisions," Barriss says and thinks a moment. "Captain, see what you and your men can find on our transport and set up camp here. Eris and I will go to the City to see what can find for a hot meal."

"Yes, Sir." Captain Clicker says, relieved to have gotten an easier job than his last one. "Come Eris," Barriss beckons as they all head for their rented transport, the men speaking to one another in Mando'a, probably about Eris's new outfit, and Eris skips along, trying her best to adjust and readjust her knew apparel.

"It's time for a tour."

* * *

_**Thanks For The Reviews! I've always loved it when the Clones let loose and have a little fun so that's the main reason why I wrote this chapter! LOl that and I wanted to show haw powerful Eris can really be. Her powers have been dormant for so long on Earth that when they were finally awakened; they lacked the initail control most Jedi have over the Force. Soon I'll show what happens when Eris starts to get very realistic nightmares. :P**_

_**P.S. Que Chingados Es Esto? Means 'What the F**k is this?' in spanish! Lol ;D**_

_**Also, Haran is Mando'a for "Hell" :)**_

_**THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**~THE SCRIBE! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS!**

**Chapter 8: Still Missing**

_" ' I'm floating in the dark forest, as though underwater, as the light of the moons falls down on my bare shoulders. I'm wearing a flowing black dress that sways gently in the breeze. I close my eyes and inhale incense and greenery from the surrounding forest. I feel content, completely at peace, as though this place is where I belong. The sound of rushing water greets me somewhere in the distance and we consider going over. Just the two of us._

_Who 'us' is I don't know. And I don't look to see immediately who it is. I didn't even know I wasn't alone until now but it doesn't seem to bother me. I just know that I'm safe. I feel so serene as the wind softly caresses me._

_Then I realize it's not the wind that I feel but a man, standing behind me. I'm not afraid of this man although I can't see who he is. I just stand in my calm stupor as he grips my arms in his hands and pulls me close to his armoured chest. "Rex." I breathe, leaning back into him as his arm slides around my waist and his breath tickles my neck so softly that I let my eyes close for a moment as allow his arms to wrap more securely around me._

_I reach up to feel for Rex's short, almost bald, blonde hair but he takes my hands in his before I have the chance. "I'll protect you." Rex's voice murmurs in my ear before pressing the palm of each of my hands, one at a time, to his lips. "Don't let go." I say but it's not 'really'. It's my voice but it sounds far away. Like it's happening at another place at another time._

_"Never." Is the reply I get and I slowly turn around, wanting to see Rex's face but as I turn a hand comes gently over my eyes. "Trust me." Rex says and I do. Completely. Or atleast I think I do; but I don't dare to contemplate my feelings as Rex draws me blindly closer than ever before. "Rex-" I murmur before our lips meet in the softest kiss I've ever experienced, which slowly grows to become more passionate._

_But as it does so, I hear something clatter to the ground next to me. I open my eyes, a dark shroud blocking Rex's face from view as I look to see what fell, and spot a Clone Trooper helmet with Wolf marks and a T-visor on the front; but then I notice a strange mark I've never seen on Rex's customized helmet before._

_A six-pointed star, every other edge longer that the other, like on One-Shot's cheek, is printed in bold blue and black._

_I jump back, not knowing whether to expect to see Rex's face or One-Shot's but I come to find it is neither._

_"No!" I whisper in horror as those dark blue eyes stare down at me in hate, a psychotic look on his sinister face, as I back away as quickly as I can and suddenly trip over the helmet. "Stay back!" I shout at Skywalker as he brandishes his lightsaber and starts toward me, ingiting it slowly with that dark looks that seems to be moving in on me to where I find it difficult to breathe. I want to get up and run but I can't seem to will myself to do so._

_"Please, leave me alone!" I cry in tears now and pick up the helmet and throw it at Skywalker, who slices it in half with ease. I watch the helmet roll in slow motion, one side with the blue wolf marks, the other with the six-pointed star, as Skywalker bears down on me with his lightsaber... ' "_

I wake up with a violent jolt, to find someone standing over me in the darkness. I try to shove them away but they've got a tight grip on me and shake me. "Eris! Eris are you alright?" Barriss calls to me as though I'm deaf and I wave her away irritably as I sit up, resting my elbows on my knees as I try to catch my breath. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" I say coughing slightly, breathing deeply to return my heart rate back to normal.

"Sir, what happened? Is something wrong?" Captain Clicker says, snapping awake at the disturbance. "It's nothing!" I say getting up quickly which makes me sway slightly on my feet so that I have to brace myself against the wall. "Just a-bad dream." I mutter, rubbing my sore eyes as they adjust to the dark night were only a blue light from one of the moons of Naboo lights the forest.

Kind of like in my dream.

"It _could_ only be a dream-" Barriss says after a moment, waving for Captain Clicker to go so he can tell his dazed men everything is alright. "Or it could be the force trying to warn you of something." Barriss continues and I shake my head and roll my eyes. "_I had the feeling you'd say something like that."_ I mutter, kneading my temples as a dull ache begins to set in and I head outside for some fresh air. "Well, maybe it would help if you told me what happened in your dream." Barriss suggests carefully and I tense immediately as I lean against a collum outside of the temple with my back to her.

There were some very controversial moments in my dream that I fear could hurt those involved if I tell it to the wrong person.

"Nothing-Well, not nothing-It's just that-"I begin glancing around to be sure that the Clones are not in earshot. "I had a dream that I was caught between two people that I've-_come to have feelings for._ But that's not the scary part. Then Skywalker came, and-" I pause, shivering at the memory, not really sure how Barriss, being a fellow Jedi, would react to the part Skywalker plays in my dream.

"Yes?"Barriss prompts and I give myself a shake. "I don't know-He attacked me. That's when I woke up." I say uneasily but I feel a little better getting it off my chest. "You are still harboring fear of Master Skywalker. Why?" Barriss asks and I rub my arms against the chilly air. "You could say our first meeting wasn't very-_pleasant_."

"What do you mean?"

"He tortured me-" I blurt finally, not turning around, but I can feel Barriss tense-Apparently torture is **not** the Jedi way. "To find out where Ahsoka was. I knew nothing. But he didn't stop. He wouldn't have either if it weren't for Captain Rex." I confess, feeling slightly warmer thinking about how Rex had looked after me. "Your experience must have affected you more than you realize. This nightmare must be telling you something." Barriss states wisely.

"**Or,** I just had a bad dream and need to get over it." I sigh, turning to go back inside as the lighting begins to turn from dark blue to a purple as the sun begins to rise, casting orange-pink ribbons of light across the sky. "Besides, it's morning and we need to train."

**...^^^^^^^^^^...^^^^^^^^...**

**BARRISS:**

"Alright-

"Alright Just-

"Okay Eris you need to-

**"Stop**!" Barriss cries out finally, halting Eris's staff using the force when she nearly brings it down on Barriss's head. "_What?"_ Eris shouts angrily, casting the staff to the floor in her frustration. "You _said_ attack didn't you?" She asks as the Clones look on, still feeling a bit battered after Eris's last training session. They'd been instructed to throw rocks at her while Eris was blind folded, armed with the staff to try to deflect the rocks using the Force. Captain Clicker's men didn't stand a chance despite Eris's little amount of training and they're still a little weary of her unpredictable nature.

Barriss didn't need the force to tell that the source of Eris's aggression was her dream. "Eris, you_ mustn't_ fight in anger. Your power comes from your emotions. You could do much damage if you don't learn to control them."

"I-I know." Eris says in defeat, taking a seat on the grass next to her staff. "It's just-I feel like I should be doing more. Ahsoka is _still_ missing and we _still_ have nothing! It's been nearly a week since we got here and the men are bored out of their minds! And I'm driving myself crazy with all this_ Force business_!"

"The most important-and difficult-lesson a Jedi must learn, Eris," Barriss says gently, kneeling down beside Eris. "Is patience. You've mastered meditation; But calm is most difficult to master when you are awake." Barriss tells Eris who nods, her spirits seeming to lift slightly. "Now, try again."

**...^^^^^^^^^^^...^^^^^^^^^...**

**ERIS:**

I can't help but feel completely drained for the next few weeks. I continue to have my strange dream every night and every night I awaken, panting and sweating, just as Anakin Skywalker _'kills'_ me. However, ever since that training session with Barriss after I first began having this dream, my skills have increased tenfold. My skills almost match that of Barriss's in that I our battles can last for hours on end. I've also become much more agile and I think I've become much more physically fit. I'm finally getting comfortable enough with my outfit that I'm often seen without the long skirt.

Barriss insists that I begin training with a lightsaber, learning to deflect blasts, but I declined-Much to the relief of the men who I suspect want to have no more part in my training after what happened last time. Of course, Barriss has been bothering me about this for some time now and it finally wore down on me-So I agreed that tomorrow I will practice with the lightsaber. "Don't worry," Barriss told me.

"Most younglings start practicing with the lightsabers as young as twelve years old-That's when I started anyways." She said and gave a dull smile as I continued to twirl my staff in fancy battle patterns. "How old **_are_** you?" Barriss asked curiously and I found I had to think about that for a moment. "I-_I don't know_." I said, losing concentration on what I was doing and ended up losing my grip on the staff, sending it flying into the tree-Just above Gal's head.

"Hey!" The Clone called out angrily as I continued to think. "I was eighteen but-I think I turned nineteen-two weeks ago?" I said almost like a question, shocked at how much time has gone by since all of this happened. I can't really ask how long I've been gone since I still don't understand the logic of this world.

Touring the city made me feel better with Eris and the Clones there to help identify the strange creatures and how things basically work in the everyday life of such creatures; But lately, Barriss has been very strict on my training and never leaves me bored. I'm either meditating, practicing with the Force, or working on my fighting skills. I haven't really been keeping track of the time. "Wow, I can't believe I've been gone so long-" I said feeling numb as I wrench my staff out of the tree in a faraway stupor. I excused myself to go to.

I'm not sure why I wanted to be alone so badly when I suddenly felt like being on my own was the last thing I should do; But as if I had no control over myself I was already headed to the one place I knew I could be alone.

It takes a bit of hiking to get there but It's well worth it.

Armed with nothing but my staff, I now head through the dense forest for the river I came across a while ago when Barriss had me go through an obstacle course through the jungle. The river sparkles and an amazing waterfall rushes nearby. The forest itself is beautiful and I've wished many times that I had my cell phone so that I could take a picture of it. I often come here to meditate. This is something I've grown quite accustomed to.

I sit for several minutes when I hear a rustling noise behind me-somewhere in the greenery. Without opening my eyes, I take a breath and reach out with my mind, trying to see what it is. When atfirst I get nothing, I resume my calm; but before I can get too comfortable I hear it again. Louder. It almost sounds like someone his running around in the bushes-

And they're watching me.

Giving up on trying to find them with the Force I get to my feet and calmly turn around, leaving my staff on the ground. "Who's there?" I ask as though I'm answering the door to my house. I don't want to show whoever it is that I'm really afraid. The person hiding in the bushes stirs and I begin to make out a figure. "Show yourself!" I command and use the force to summon my staff when the stranger steps into my line of vision. I take a stance and then freeze when the figure comes into view.

**It's Ahsoka Tano.**

* * *

**PLEASE R&R! MORE CHAPTERS IN THE FUTURE! :D**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's taken so long! I've kinda been caught up in another story ^.^ but Here it is! Chapter 9 atlast! ENJOY! :D**

**P.S. I don't own Star Wars! Just my story! ;)**

**Chapter 9: A New Nightmare**

"_Ahsoka?"_ I ask incredulously, lowering my staff to gaze at the girl. She's taller than me although she looks to be a few years younger than I; yet her eyes tell a different story. They seem **way** too old for her years and I find myself feeling quite outmatched as she stares me down with a look of intense superiority; but I hold my ground. "Ahsoka-" I repeat stepping closer but much to my dismay, Ahsoka leaps back and sprints off into the forest.

"No! Ahsoka, wait!" I call out and begin my pursuit of the Jedi Youngling. Thanks to my training I'm able to keep her in my sights, losing her every few turns but am able to qucikly find her again and I allow the force to guide me as I try to catch her. "Please, Ahsoka! I'm a friend!" I cry frantically, blurting out anything I think might make her stop but she never so much as glances back at me as she leaps over vines and ducks under branches. "I-I'm here to help you-!" I call leaping over a fallen tree and into an open clearing-

That's when the setting changes and in a flash, I'm no longer following Ahsoka through the woods but down a bright elaborate hallway-perhapse in the medical bay on Kamino? My heart pounds harder as I come to the conclusion that I have fallen into a dream. Only this time I'm sure it's not a dream after all-

But a vision.

Ahsoka rounds a corner and I run right by a group of Clones who all call something out to me but I don't quite catch it. "Ahsoka!" I call out again and give a start when I realize that it's not _my voice_. It's a man's voice. More specifically a Clone.

Shocked, I glance down to see that I'm no longer wearing my clothes but Clone armour. But there are millions of Clones! So which one _am I_? My answer is soon answered when I barrel through another group of Clones and one of them calls out to me saying, "Captain? Rex what-?" But I don't hear the rest because I soon find that I've lost Ahsoka. Rex stops but I find that ***I'm*** still running and I have to force myself to stop and turn back-

And Rex's eyes meet mine directly as the hallways begin to fade away and the forest slowly returns.

"Eris-" He begins, his golden-brown eyes wide with shock and I try to answer, extending a hand out to him as I call his name out quietly, but I lose the connection and am thrown back into the jugle to find that I never moved from my place by the river.

Startled, I jump to my feet, scanning over the brush for Ahsoka, or Rex, but find neither due to the darkness I now face in the forest. Night has fallen and I sigh, picking up my staff and begin to head back at a fast pace-

Trying to shake the feeling that I'm being watched.

All around me are frightening noises. A strange animal croaks/growls beside me and I jump, my heart racing as I begin to run. It's difficult to see and I soon become lost on my way back. After a paniced moment I decide to scale a nearby tree to see if I can find the Temple. I run into a few weird, bird-monkey creatures but other than that I'm able to climb a respectful distance and spot the Temple rather quickly.

I drop out of the tree and freeze, realizing too late that I really am _not alone_. And this time I'm not dreaming.

"A little late for a midnight stroll-Isn't it _Witch_?" A female voice purrs mockingly behind me and I turn around, armed with my staff to meet a tall, pale, woman with pale blue eyes staring back at me through a slit in her hood. "Who _are_ you? And what do you want from me?" I ask the woman who places a hand on her hip, drawing attention to the dagger attached to her hip as she examines her nails casually. "I'm here to deliver a message from my Mother." She says tiredly as though upset at being the one to have been sent to find me.

"And who might that be?" I ask, keeping a tight grip on my staff as I observe the tall, shapely woman before me. "Mother Talzin," The woman replies pacing around me as I follow her with my staff although once again I feel incredibly out matched in every way by this woman. "She _knows _what you _are._ And she knows what you_ seek_."

"How would she know anything about me?" I hiss angrily. Could this woman know something about Ahsoka?

"Mother Talzin knows **all** her Witches." The woman says in a slow seductive voice which I suppose is mostly used when around men-Or when she'e trying to get something she wants. I can't help but think '_Why_ _the fuck does everyone think I'm a Witch_?'

"She can help you find your way-And she can help your missing Padawan find _her way_ as well."

I flinch, reeling at the thought of finally knowing what might have become of Ahsoka. "Where can I find her?" I ask after a moment and the woman sighs, turning away to look over her shoulder at me. "_Her Captain_ will know." The woman states simply before literally disappearing in a mist and leaving me on my own in the dark once again.

..^^^^^^^...^^^^^^^^^^^^...

**ERIS:**

" 'Her Captain?' " Captain Clicker asks with a look of bewilderment but Barriss shakes her head. "I don't think she means _you_-I think she may have been referring to Ahsoka's Captain."

"Captain Rex." I mumble from my place, leaning against the collum, shivering in the darkness. "But why does she think _Captain Rex_ knows where Ahsoka is?" Gal asks and Blade gives him a thump upside the head. "She means, he knows where the Witches are, _di'kut!" _Huh, Di'kut... I wonder if that's a curse word? I'll have to ask Rex-Or One-Shot?

"It must be a trap." I say stepping up to Barriss. We've been standing her for nearly an hour now, analyzing every detail that happened in the woods. "A trap?" Captain Clicker echoes. "Yes," Barriss says thoughtfully. "By going to Rex, we would also involve Master Skywalker and Kenobi. She wants to lure us all into one big trap. Whatever they're planning it's going to be big."

"Alright, I'll contact Captain Rex-" Captain Clicker says as he begins to head for the ship but I reach out with the Force and drag him back. "Not so fast Captain." I say letting him go, ignoring the glare he gives me at being manhandled, on only by a woman but by a woman with power of the force-Technically a Jedi-but I don't feel too bad. I'm still a little pissed about the _dominatrix_ outfit he picked out for me and and still plotting my revenge... "What's wrong Eris?" Barriss asks and I shake my head in disbelief.

"So we** know** that this is a trap but we're going to walk into it _anyways!_?" I ask incredulously and Barriss sighs after a moment of silence. "What choice do we have?" Barriss asks quietly. "Now could be our only chance to find Ahsoka. But don't worry," She says giving Clicker a wave to go contact Rex. "We'll have a plan. Besides, I have a friend who may be able to help us."

**...^^^^^^^^^...^^^^^^^^^^^...**

**REX:**

Captain Rex had been feeling completely out of sorts after the barage of visions he had just gotten. First seeing Ahsoka-Then Eris. When Eris disappeared he knew he wasn't crazy. They were trying to tell him something. It almost seemed like Eris had been following Ahsoka. Like he had. Is it possible she actually found her.

But how to tell Skywalker was the problem. Clone's don't get visions. If the wrong person were to find out about this it could mean decommissioning... Luckily, before Rex did anything too drastic, he was contacted by the Clone Captain Clicker, telling him about Eris's vision, which Rex assumed Eris didn't mention him being apart of, and about Ventress.

Now he is sitting aboard a ship headed for Naboo along with a very passive General Skywalker, General Kenobi, Commander Cody, and a few members of the 501st. Captain Rex has gone over the vision many times. Wondering why he'd been able to see Ahsoka. It was apparent she was trying to contact him through some kind of Force-magic, _or whatever the Jedi called it_; But then why did she run away?

And why was Eris there?

Everything just seems so out of place that Rex wishes he could just give it up-

But he can't. He won't. He's already made up his mind that he **will** find Ahsoka. No matter what. But what about Eris? She says she isn't a Witch-And for awhile, Rex believed her. But now-

What with Ventress being invovled, Skywalker and Kenobi are even more assured that she **is** a Witch and is associated with them and Ahsoka's kidnapping. They'll have her arrested immediately once they land and Rex isn't sure if he can do anything to help her when they do...

**...^^^^^^^^^...^^^^^^^^^^...**

**BARRISS:**

The first transport arrives and Barriss feels her spirits dampen in dissappointment. She was hoping her _friend_ would have arrived before the Jedi; But now they'd just have to cope without her. Somehow.

"They're here." Eris says softly from the mouth of the Temple. "Just stay inside. I'll talk to them." Barriss says and goes to greet the Jedi masters and their Clone reenforcements. "Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker," Barriss greets her superiors, bowing repectfully. "Hello Padawan Offee, It's good to see you-Despite the circumstances." Master Kenobi says noding his head once and Barriss can see that Skywalker is looking for Eris, reaching out with the Force for her. "Likewise Master Kenobi. I trust you have been briefed on the events that have taken place recently?" Barriss says carefully, leading the Jedi away from the Temple towards the transport they'd originally arrived on. She'd had Captain Clicker fly it here in order for the Jedi to find them easier-

As well as her friend whom she is **still** expecting.

"Yes, through my Captain and first in Command." Master Kenobi says and Barriss can tell he is not pleased at this. "Yes, unfortunately the message we recieved from Ventress was quite specific as to _who_ should recieve it. We didn't want to risk our transmittions being over heard by her, incase it would compromise our mission."

"I see. And I'm sure Master Luminara knows your whereabouts then?" Obiwan says, making Barriss feel a little guilty about leaving her Master so abruptly.

"She is-aware that I am on this mission, yes." Barriss says, side-stepping the fact that her Master doesn't** exactly** know where she is at the moment. "Good, now let's talk about who it was who came in contact with Ventress-" Master Kenobi continues. "I sense that it was not _you,_ as was suggested by your Captain." Master Kenobi says stopping at a table set up just outside the Transport. "No, Master Kenobi." Barris admits as Captain Clicker and Captain Rex join the group along with a few other Clones.

"Padawan Offee, you **do** realize that Eris is a Witch? And you are playing a dangerous game by trusting her on this rescue mission." Master Kenobi says seriously and Barriss feels obligated to defend Eris at this accusation. "With all due respect Master Kenobi, I _don't_ believe that Eris is a Witch. And I don't believe that she had anything to do with Ahsoka's kidnapping." Barriss argues, not wanting to disrespect the more experienced Master Jedi.

"With all due respect _Youngling_," Master Skywalker speaks up for the first time, his tone very angry, emphasising her lower status as _Youngling_. "That's not for_ you_ to decide. This is Ahsoka we're talking about! We can't afford to misplace our trust in those undeserving of it." He adds, making Barriss feel quite embarrassed at how foolish the General is making her sound as she lowers her head in shame.

"Now Anakin," Master Kenobi says camly, rather tired of still having to constatnly keep his former Padawan in check. "Padawan Offee may have a point. There is no evidence either of us could find that **proves** that Eris **is** a Witch. Although it doesn't explain why she was impersonating Ahsoka in the first place." Master Kenobi says, always considering everyone's point of view.

"Um, Sir?" Captain Rex says clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Yes Captain Rex?" Master Kenobi acknowledges the Captain with a nod.

"Sir, while my men and I were on Kamino," Captain Rex says stepping forward. "One of our men, One-Shot, believes he has an answer for that."

"Does he?" General Skywalker says folding his arms over his chest, peeved that he wasn't informed of this before they landed. Captain Rex gestures to one of his men, who stummbles forward slightly, giving a clumsy solute. "Ah-Yes, sir! One-Shot, reporting for duty-Sir!"

"Well, go on then!" General Skywalker says impatiently.

"Yes, sir. Ah, well I spoke with Eris and I believe that she has been a _tool_ this entire time." One-Shot says regaining whatever composure he might have had. Thinking of Eris, or even mentioning her name, turns him into a fummbling rookie. "And what makes you think so?" Master Kenobi asks, closely resembling his former Padawan as he folds his arms. "She told me she had no recollection of how she came to resemble Commander Tano and she didn't seem to remember where she came from or how she came to be-where we-found her, Sir."

**"And**?" Skywalker asks irritably, making Obiwan roll his eyes as he strokes his beard in thought. "My point is, Sir, perhapse the Witches have been _using her_ this entire time to get us where they want us! Maybe there's something she knows that could have aided us. Something that the Witches didn't _want_ us to know, Sir." One-Shot finishes, feeding the Jedi the false story like he was reading it off a holodiary.

"Hm, that would make sense." Obiwan Kenobi says. "Although, perhapse we would have a more clear picture if we heard the story from her." ...

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R! THANK YOU! :D**_

_**~THE SCRIBE! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey! It's time to introdues you all to one of my original characters! For more info. on her, just a short story I made a while back, find my story- "Rogue Jedi" under Ahsoka/Rex/Complete/Rated K+/Friendship/Tragedy! Thanks and Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 10: Getting Stories Straight**_

**ERIS:**

I glance outside around the tall pillar and suck in a tight breath. They're coming for me. I'd heard the entire conversation and I'm trying to memorize the false story but I can't seem to concentrate when they're all heading straight for me! Rex and One-Shot stand out despite their similarities and it's strange to see them walk side-by- side. So strong and tall. Their white armour makes them look tall and imposing. I find it very hard to accept that I'll be meeting with them face-to-face in a moment-

Especially after my dream...Then I notice the man with the neat brown hair and white clothing. A lightsaber hangs from the belt at his hip and his posture is pinstraight as he walks along side Barriss. This must be Obiwan Kenobi-The Jedi Barriss told me about. Then of course my eyes wander to the man walking next to him-

Skywalker.

Without thinking I duck back behind the pillar and begin walking away, _or rather running away,_ deciding I'd be better off in the forest with Ventress than facing the Jedi; but a firm hand stops me. "Let go!" I say angrily, slapping away the hand and I whip around to face the much taller Jedi-

Or rather Ex-Jedi.

"No! I came all this way to help you and Barriss in any way I can and I'm **not** about to let you mess this up!" The Ex-Jedi, whose name is Maefaire, waggs a purple/blue finger at me angrily and we stare eachother down for a moment.

"So _what_ then?" I finally ask, not wanting to further challenge this girl. After all, if Barriss thought she could help me I may as well try to get oun her good side-That is if she has one...

"I'm gonna just waltz out there and let them drag me to jail? _I don't think so!"_ I say stubbornly and Maefaire rolls her eyes before moving towardes the entrance of the Temple. "Where are you going?" I call to her, panic rising in my voice. "Just wait here!" Maefaire replies impatiently, waving me off. "Let **me** talk to them. And if you leave I swear I'll hunt you down! **Those** Jedi still follow the Jedi Code-But** I** am no longer obligated to do the same! Now don't come out until I say so!"

"Fine!" I huff and watch her leave, fiddling nervously with the tabards on my skirt-The robes Barriss lent me are torn to shreds from my_ late night antics_ and I **really** wish I had them right now. Even with the skirt covering my unitard I still feel extremely exposed with the revealing top. _I am so gonna kill Captain Clicker! _

When Barriss said she had a _'friend_', coming to help us I thought she actually **knew** the girl! But it turns out Barriss has only come in contact with Maefaire through the bond the Ex-Jedi and Ahsoka had. From what she told me breifly, they met a few times before and Ahsoka left quite an impression.

Part of me feels sorry I haven't met the girl yet,_ Ahsoka I mean_, but another part of me resents her.

She's so important to all of these people and now here I am-the one person who may be able to find her,_ and apparently resembles her so much_, but I have no idea what I'm doing. It's easy to forget that I don't belong here. I sometimes catch myself thinking of a future here. Becoming a Jedi. Aiding in the war. Something. But I can't. I know how this story ends and I can't interfere with it.

Or can I?

"Well isn't_ this_ a surprise!" Obiwan Kenobi says in that haughty tone of his and I peer around the corner once again to watch the events unfold.

"What ever do you mean Master Kenobi?" Maefaire asks innocently, placing her hands on her not-so-innocent hips, one of which has a blaster pistol hanging from it, the other, her lightsabers.

"To be honest youngling, I was not aware you'd be joining us!" Obiwan says shooting a look at Barriss who bows her head in shame and I feel my cheeks grow hot in anger. So far, the Jedi haven't been making a good impression on me-Save for Barriss. "What brings _you_ here?"

"The same thing as you apparently." Maefaire replies with a sigh, sounding quite bored as she examines her nails. "It would seem a dear friend of mine has gone missing. I just wanted to be sure _you all_ wouldn't do what you _usually do_."

"And what might that be?"

"Go rushing to the wrong conclusion, wasting much valuable time and effort to pinning the blame on the wrong person." Maefiare says with one breathe eyeing them and I see Skywalker's eyes darken at the comment, sending a rush of fear through me, as though the look were directed toward me and not Maefaire. "Speaking of _'time and effort'_ you seem to be doing a fine job of _wasting_ your's on stalling. Now if you'd be so kind in telling your friend to come out so that we may speak with her?" Obiwan counters.

I jerk back at this, nearly losing my balance as I'd been practically on my toes, leaning against the pillar like it was my life suport. I glance at Maefiare and Barriss, who looks to the Temple and right at me, then at Maefaire and she gives the slightest of nods. "Of course, Master Jedi." Maefaire says, nodding and she half turns toward me and waves a blue hand to me. I take a breath and straighten up.

It's now or never.

I practically throw myself out of the Temple with my head held high and nearly faint from the many different energies hitting me at once. Suspicion, anger, elation, pain, hate...I blink a few times and take another breath, calming my thoughts and block out some of the energies, which are becoming stronger as I descend down the steps of the Temple. I mostly look to Barriss, the person I'm most familiar with but my eyes wander to Rex and One-Shot, still standing beside one another and offer up a very weak smile but I'm not sure which one of them it was meant for.

I catch sight of Rex giving a stiff nod and One-Shot gives me a reassuring smirk but I don't linger there for too long because a wave of anger washes over me and I look to Skywalker, nearly taking off when I see the anger in his deep blue eyes-

_'Does everyone have blue eyes here?_' I can't help but wonder, looking from Barriss to Kenobi and back to Skywalker. _'Come to think of it, Ahsoka and Ventress also had blue eyes. What the hell?'_-

Anyways, I stop next to Maefaire and everything is silent for a moment. Finally, Obiwan clears his throat and we all give a start at the noise. "Well then, I think it's about time we all had a chat, don't you?"

**...^^^^^^^...^^^^^^^^^...**

**BARRISS:**

Barriss had never been so nervous before now. Not while on the battle feild, not when she had to force heal a critically injured Clone, not when she was defusing a bomb-

She couldn't imagine how Eris was feeling.

She glances over to Eris, who is fiddling nervously with her tabards and she wishes she could calm her but it' s not her place to do anything but watch and listen at the moment. She's already dishonored her Masters more than once and she doesn't want to do it again any time soon. They're all inside the transport-Well not everyone. Just the Jedi Masters, the Clone Captains and another Clone named One-Shot, Maefaire and Eris and herself.

"So Eris, one of our men, One-Shot, tells us you are** not** Witch. Is that true?" Master Kenobi asks Eris who gives a start but then recovers with a nod. "It is." She says curtly, glancing at One-Shot before returing her attention to Master Kenobi. Barriss notices that One-Shots' eyes never leave Eris. It's not the first time the two have exchanged such looks. It makes her wonder...

"And you have no recollection as to how you came to be here? Nor where you came from in the first place?" Master Kenobi continues.

"No."

"I see, so you simply, awoke with no memory_ at all_ other than your name?"

"That is correct."

"I find this very hard to believe young one." Kenobi says with a sigh, watching Eris warily but patiently. It's always been the quality Barriss admired in the Jedi Master.

"Please, tell us your story. From the begining."

And with one last look to Barriss, she does.

...^^^^^^^...^^^^^^^^^^...

**CAPTAIN REX:**

Rex was impressed by how well Eris could lie. Although at times it was a little unsettling. She spoke of how she awoke in a strange place and was taken aboard his ship and questioned. She has no recollection as to where she came from or why she was dressed like Ahsoka and she insists that she in no way is a Witch. She ends her story stating that she wishes to find Ahsoka just as much as the others do.

A silence follows.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? How do we know you're not a threat? And that you aren't reponsible for Ahsoka's disappearance?" General Kenobi asks gently, leaning forward for her answer and everyone looks at her expectantly. Eris's eyes meet Rex's and gives what he hopes is a reassuring nod to her, something that's not uncommon for him. He used to do the same for Ahsoka whenever she was worried or afraid-

"You'll just have to trust me." Eris says quietly but honestly and Rex knows she's not lying. "All of you. I don't know why all of this is happening-I just want to find out where my home is. I'm just as much of a victim as Ahsoka is. Maybe that's why I seem to have this connection with her. All I know is, finding her may also mean finding where I belong. And believe me, I want to be out of your way just as much as you do-But until we find Ahsoka, we don't have much of a choice."

Eris finishes sounding somewhat out of breath. Rex could see how distressed she is, her olive skin pale in contrast to her black clothes-Which are far too revealing to have been picked out by Barriss. He'd have to ask Captain Clicker about that later-

Not that he was complaining at the moment...

"I sense you are being sincere." General Kenobi says and Rex can't help but notice how uncharacteristically General Skywalker has been acting. He hasn't said a word since they left. "Although some of your story is a bit strange, I do believe you are not to be blamed for Ahsoka's being missing." He says and Eris's face lightens a bit. "We will help you find your way home if you help us find Ahsoka."

"I'll do whatever I can. I've never met her before but-I know what she must mean to you-" Eris says pausing and gives Rex a pointed look. her lips tightening slightly and the sadness in her eyes is unmistakable. "All of you." SHe says in a voice so soft, holding Rex's eye and as soon as the moment came it ends; And before Rex can analyze the look she gave him Eris stands and the Jedi do too. Rex stands as well, eyeing General Skywalker wearily. It doesn't take a Jedi to know his thoughts are still hostile towards Eris.

"Padawan Offee," General Kenobi says and Barriss answers, "Yes, Master Kenobi?"

"Anakin and I would like to have a word with you and Maefaire, in private." General Kenobi adds and Barriss nods, casting a glance to Eris and Clicker. "Come." General Kenobi waves his group inside their transport after nodding to Rex. Rex understood he meant for him to watch over Eris. No problem. He'd been hoping to speak with her since she left all those weeks ago.

Of course he can't really do that with One-Shot and Clicker still here. "Ahem, I think it would be best if the two of you briefed the men. They're getting a little restless." Captain Rex tells them and they nod, snapping to attention and leave-One-Shot with some reluctance. Rex wonder's what that's about but doesn't ponder it too long.

Rex turns to Eris who is looking down at her hands clasped delicately in front of her abdomen; But now that they are alone, he can't think of anything to say.

_"I was-"_

_"Rex, I-"_

Rex stops realizing that he'd started talking at the same time she had. "Go on." Eris says with a nervous laugh, her cheeks blushing slightly and Rex finds it a little more difficult to speak, clearing his throat anxiously. "I, ah, was hoping I could speak with you."

"Yes, I um, wanted to talk to you to." Eris says, looking up a bit of a distance to meet his eye. Rex never realized how short she was until now. It pained him to look at her so closely. She reminded him so much of Ahsoka. Although her dark brown eyes are not as round and Togrutan, _and obviously not blue-which isn't such a bad thing_, but theres' that spark in her eye that Rex'd always admired about Ahsoka. There were other things too. The shape of her face, the small button nose and then of course there were her full lips-

"But not here. Come, the Temple should be empty." Eris resumes, and Rex gives a start. How long had she been talking? Apparently not long he realized after a moment. Had she been watching him the same as he had her? Immediately, Rexs' face heats with embarrassment. What was he thinking comparing her to Ahsoka? Ahsoka. She seems to be the only thing he can think about now.

How many times has that girl been kidnapped or gone missing before? Lot's of times! And he always felt responsible for her. But he never realized that he'd made a secret vow to protect her. Long ago. And he'd failed. He never knew how much she meant to him until she was gone.

Unable to do much else, Rex nods and follows as Eris leads him to the Temple.

_'Shab, where are you Ahsoka?'_

* * *

**PLEASE R&R! I know It's not as good but I'm workin' on it! :D More to come eventually!**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT! I OWN ONLY MY WORDS AND MY OC's!**

**Chapter 11: Making Amends**

ERIS:

Despite our plans to meet up at the Temple, Captain Rex and I only got up the first step when Barriss called us back. Meeting adjourned, I guess. She said there was planning to be done if we were going to find Ahsoka and that those we are Force sensitive were to meet in the Temple in a little while to meditate. I guess if we all concentrate at the same time we can create a strong enough link to find where Ahsoka is. The only thing is, I'm not experienced enough to join in. Still Barriss want's me to practice meditating in the Temple until the others arrive so I part with Rex and enter the Temple.

I've only been in the Temple for a minute or so when a shadow falls over me. I whip around immediately back away from the figure before me. "Stay away!" I command, raising my palms to practice my Force-push-But Skywalker only raises his hands own hands to show he is unarmed and moves towards me slowly, carefully. "It's alright," He says surprisingly gently and I pause in confusion. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"How do I know that? You've only done otherwise in the past!" I say argue but stop backing away. Something has definately changed in Skywalker. His prescence no longer holds the anamosity or hate I'd felt before and I can hear a change in his tone as well. But I'm still not sure, since he'd been shooting lazer-like glares at me not too long ago. What would bring on such a drastic change in character in such a short amount of time?

"I know." Skywalker admits, his face tightening at the memory and I shudder, recalling the first time we met. The Jedi had taken me into custody and Rex had to restrain the enraged Jedi before he drove me insane, trying to estract information I didn't possess out of my mind using the Force. "That's why I'm here. Just give me a chance. Please." Skywalker asks softly and when I look into his face I can see the remorse in his eyes. He has the eyes of someone in pain-lost, and confused with no way back to that peace there had once been, the peace that had been snatched away by the cruel hands of fate-

Like me.

I nod silently, letting my hands fall back to my sides, and wait but he seems at a loss for words. Then he finally cracks, "I'm so sorry. I don't know-how I could ever, ammend for what I did to you-" Skywalker begins, his voice chalked full of emotion and I feel the strange need to comfort 'him'. "I was-Angry and I didn't know what to do. I just-I couldn't control myself. And when I saw you I-" Skywalker says but his voice cracks and falters. He seems to be shaking and he paces infront of me unconsiously-

Like how I did on the ship headed for the Prison the Jedi had planned to send me to.

I reach out a cautious hand and place it on his arm, instantly stopping him mid stride and I can feel the coiling muscles begin to relax. I gaze into Skywalkers' stormy eyes and see the hardness in them weaken. I gently pull the Jedi down to the floor with me and sit down beside him, my legs drawn to my chest and look at him as he studies his hands. I can't help but notice the mechanical one and find myself remembering how it came to be that way-

An encounter with Count Dooku I believe.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I give a start at the sound of Skywalker's voice. "You have no idea-How much she means to me-" He whispers, his eyes dim with misery, back hunched as though the weight of the world-**Erm, Galaxy**-rests on his shoulders (_which isn't too far off if I can remember correctly_), and deep creases in his face give him an aged look that is well past his years.

"You're right. I don't." I say just as quietly and pause, not quite knowing what to say. "I can't imagine what you must be going through. _All of you_." I add hugging my legs tightly to my chest, thinking about Barriss and Rex and Maefaire. "I don't know why all of this is happening-I just want to go home. But I can't. Not until this is resolved." I pause, staring off into space as the image of my family sneaks it's way into my head-sending a pang of greif and guilt through me. "I just wish I could know her the way you do." I whisper pushing back those thoughts.

"Maybe you can." Skywalker says suddenly and I look up at him in confusion. "How?" I ask, searching his face but he's completely serious as he moves to sit on his knees across from me. "Let me show you what she means to me." He says raising his hands to me and I hesitate.

I lose myself in deep thought for a moment. Thinking back to every movie, T.V. series, Comic, etc. I've ever seen. I think about Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker: Who loved more than anyone; and lost more than one ever could. The boy who saw angels and broke the rules for love. Who would someday save the Galaxy; but must first destroy it.

**The Chosen One.**

I finally nod, making the decision to trust Skywalker and rise on my own knees. I close my eyes while Skywalker places the tips of his fingers on either side of my Temples, making sure to clear my mind of anything that has to do with my life on Earth and the fate of the Republic and allow Anakin Skywalker to enter my mind-

Then everything goes dark.

_I see Anakin. At the Battle of Christophsis. He's tall and handsome and he appears to be waiting for some thing. Rex is there. A transport touches down a ways off. Obiwan is there too. The Transport opens and out walks a small, thin figure of a girl. _

_Ahsoka Tano._

_"Obiwan told me she was his Padawan." Skywalker's explains beside me. "But when she got there. It turned out she was mine."_

_"And how'd you take it?" I ask, noticing the displeased look on his face in the vision. "At first-Not well. I didn't want a Padawan but-" A flash and another vision shows the two on their first mission together. Racing to the top of a mountain. Deflecting laser blasts together. Fighting alongside one another. Anakin so tall and strong and Ahsoka so tiny and out of place in the battlefield. A child. "She grew on me. Ahsoka has that effect on people." Anakin adds, showing the two sharing a moment together. They loved eachother that much is obvious._

_Then comes a barage of flashes._

_I watch, as though in a movie, flashes of missions on distant planets. Ahsoka and Anakin, rescuing one another, learning from eachother, becoming closer and closer-_

_Inseparable._

_Next, we're on a desert-like planet. There's been a terrible crash. Anakin and another Jedi Master, who slightly resembles Barriss, stand before the wreckage with sorrowfilled eyes. The Jedi by Anakin simply stares down at the twisted metal and burning debris but Anakin sudddenly shoots forward and, using the force, removes an enourmous peice of debris, with the help of the other Jedi._

_Ahsoka's frial body appears out of the wreckage, followed by none other than Barriss. This must be the Battle of Geonosia! Ahsoka is helped out of the crater and reunited with Anakin. Barriss meets with the other Jedi whom I assume is her Master. "I almost lost her." Anakin Skywalker says softly. "That's when I promised myself I wouldn't let her die. Like my Mother." Anakin tells me and, in a flash that passes as quickly as it comes, I see a young man, holding his mother in his arms for the last time as she dies._

_Then the flash is gone and I see Ahsoka again. In a hospital room. Trapped in the hands of a Bounty Hunter. Injured in Battle. At her masters' side, standing tall and proud-_

_Just like Anakin._

_" I promised I wouldn't lose her again but I have-Because of my own mistakes-" Anakin says, his voice shaking with emotion as he balls him hands into fists. A final flash shows a battle field in a green jungle where Anakin and Ahsoka lead an assault. The Battle is as good as won and Anakin, caught up in the thrill, speeds off to take out the last of the machines crawling away from the scene. Ahsoka shouts something to her master but an explosion sends them both to the ground. Anakin yells for her to keep up but she is no longer following behind him._

_Anakin destroys the machine and turns back to gloat over his success-_

_Only there is no one there._

_That's when a cry is heard somewhere in the jungle and Anakin sprints into the greenery-not unlike I did in my last vision. Due to his Force sensitivity, Anakin is able to keep up with Ahsoka's captors but they move swiftly through the dense Jungle like shadows. Witches. 'Ahsoka!' Anakin calls out before a stun blast suddenly hits him in the chest and everything goes black._

_A second later, Anakin wakes up to a dark forest. And no Padawan. He takes off again, shouting for Ahsoka over and over in the general directon the kidnappers went until he bursts through an empty, grassy clearing. The only light comes from one of the planets moons and offers a lonely emptiness as Anakin stares into the sky. His padawan is gone. And there's nothing he can do about it._

_"Ahsoka's been in danger many times before but she's always pulled through. Her resolve is stronger than anyone I've ever seen." Anakin says and I watch as the Anakin from the vision stoops to pick up a small, beaded thread-One I recognize from Ahsoka's headdress- and closes his hand around it before sinking to the ground in despair. "But now she needs me. And I have to find her. I can't lose her. I won't lose her!" He says, his tone taking an angry, and violent, turn and once again I place a hand on his arm to calm him._

The connection fades away and we're back in the Temple.

I reopen my eyes and meet Anakins', pained by the sorrow and love in his deep blue eyes, and I keep my hand on his arm. He doesn't seem to mind and I can feel him calming down despite his intense emotions that seem to cloud the air around us. "You won't Anakin," I tell him, my own voice portraying a strength I never knew I possessed and I see his dark eyes lighten with hope. "I _know_ you won't. You will find her. And she knows it. Let me help you."

As I speak I can feel something swelling deep within me. A resolve that makes my chest tight and my jaw harden in determination. And I know my next words are a vow, made to myself and Anakin and Barriss and Rex and everyone else-Including the Witches of Dathomir. "I'm not sure how, but I will do whatever it takes to find Ahsoka-

"I promise."

...^^^^^^^^^...^^^^^^^^^^^...

BARRISS:

Night is closing in and Barriss can feel herself becoming quite drained. The day had taken many turns and she wasn't sure what the outcome would be. Although it seems inevitable that they must travel to Dathomir to face the Witches, there are complications. This will obviously be a trap but it's the only way to find Ahsoka, right? 'Atleast we have help.' Barriss thinks. Having Maefaire and the Master Jedi will definately aid them. 'But even if we do find Ahsoka, what will become of Eris?'

Speaking of which...

"Barriss, there you are!" Eris calls out and jogs over looking very confused. "Oh, hello Eris." Barriss greets her, absentmindedly rubbing her pounding forehead. "Are you alright Barriss?" Eris asks her and Barriss smiles a bit but her smile falters when she realizes how much alike Ahsoka and Eris are. The resemblance is uncanny, despite certain differences, and Eris's concern for her only makes Barriss feel more alone.

Barriss has always been careful not to let her emotions show but it's become very hard indeed. "Barriss, I-" Eris begins softly but Barriss simply raises a hand and gives a halfhearted smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "Do not worry, it's-just a headache." Barriss explains. "Heh," Eris laughs quietly. "I guess you could really use a _tylenol_ right about now, huh?" She says and Barriss stares at her in confusion to which Eris gives a start, as though she's said something she shouldn't have. "Nevermind-" She waves it off and Barriss feels that there is something Eris has been keeping from her.

It's true Barriss has tried to figure out what but Eris's mind is heavily guarded. Still, the things she says sometimes leaves Barriss wondering about her. The way she carries herself. The way she looks around as though she's never seen anything like Naboo before. _Like the Galaxy before._ And sometimes Eris just sits. In the Temple, at the pond, on the hill underneath the tree that overlooks the city. Barriss can't help but feel the loneliness and longing that seems to project from her.

What must she be thinking of?

Eris's memory is lost, _or so she says_, so what could she be seeing when she disappears inside herself? She cries at night. Barriss can hear her sometimes. The weeping is quiet and sad but Barriss can never bring herself to awaken her. Barriss knows those tears. Could she be missing her family somewhere? Friends? A life she may well never return to again?

"So, ah, what I was going to say before, um, was that-the Jedi say we are going to be moving into the Palace. Is that true?" Eris gets out with some difficulty, as though choosing her words carefully as she often does. "Yes, it is. But only for a short time. The men need to rest. Tomorrow we must make our plans for Dathomir."

"Alright," Eris says with a nod but looks out to the Temple. "Eris?" Barriss asks uncertainly, not wanting to say something she may regret. "Yes Barriss?" Eris asks, looking as drained as Barriss feels. "Someday, will you tell me who you are? I mean, who you _really_ are?"

Eris hesitates, tears suddenly welling up in her eyes and Barriss's heart tightens. "I would-If I could Barriss." Eris answers, her voice shaking and starts for the Palace.

Barriss, with a heavy heart, looks to one of Naboo's moons and, after a moment, follows.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! R&R! P.S. SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


End file.
